You
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: " aku tau, dia tidak biasa. aku mencintai dia, jadi apa masalahnya? cinta itu bukan bagaimana kau melihat perbedaan tetapi bagaimana kalian saling melengkapi dan menerima kekurangan ." WARNING!CRACKPAIR!RYEOWOOK INSANE. EUNWOOK GENDERSWITCH/EUNHAE BOYS LOVE/DONT LIKE DONT READ, Chap 7 up.
1. Chapter 1

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

**SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE** .

GENDERSWITCHH .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**LU NGEBASH GUA? GUA SANTET LU ! DLDR ! .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

" jadi hari ini , kau akan membolos lagi? " Eunhyuk berkata pada laki laki dengan mata kecil disebelahnya yang menatapnya penuh harap .

" Ya, dan kuharap kau sudah memikirkan kita akan kemana setelah ini, yakan? " Laki laki dengan wajah manis itu semakin menyipitkan matanya, mengubah arah duduknya menjadi menghadap Eunhyuk yang serius dengan kemudinya tanpa sedikitpun menatap kearahnya .

.

" Eunhyuk – ahh "

.

.

" Tidak , tidak ." Bantah Eunhyuk mutlak . Dia memnghentikan mobilnya saat lampu berganti menjadi merah , membiarkan beberapa orang menyebrangi jalannya dengan tenang diluar sana .

" Jebalyo . . . " Rengek laki laki disebelahnya .

.

" Tidak Donghae – ya . . kau sudah satu bulan tidak kuliah dan sekarang kau mau membolos? Tidak . Bulan depan kau akan mengikuti sidang kelulusan, harusnya kau ingat . " Eunhyuk mengingatkan Donghae . Menjalankan kembali mobilnya saat lampu berganti menjadi hijau .

.

" Huh ! apa kau punya wanita simpanan lain atau laki laki – uke – baru sehinggau kau mengacuhkan aku?" Donghae duduk kembali pada posisinya sambil bersedekap dada .

" Ya Tuhan . . . " Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya . " kau seharusnya tau kaulah satu satunya " Eunhyuk tertawa bercanda sekaligus mencairkan suasana .

.

.

" bahkan sekarang kau sudah pandai menggombal, apa kau juga begitu pada _yang lain_ mungkin? " ucap Donghae penuh penekanan pada kata 'yang lain' .

" DONGHAE ! " Eunhyuk berteriak . Membuat jantung donghae hampir lompat saking kagetnya .

.

" Bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani membentakku . . . " Donghae cemberut tidak berani menatap Eunhyuk , dia yakin setelah ini dia akan mendapat wejangan dari laki laki berparas menakutkan seperti monyet afrika itu, namjachingunya .

.

" Lee Donghae ! berhenti bersifat kekanakan ! " Eunhyuk berteriak memaki . Donghae cemberut .

.

" Kalau kau gagal mengikuti skripsi dan tidak mengikuti sidang kelulusan ujian, siapa yang repot? Siapa yang disalahkan oleh orangtuamu yang melankolis itu… .

" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sejenak . " AKu ! aku , donghae – yaa ,… " .

.

Donghae sudah tidak berani menjawab apa apa lagi kecuali hanya diam .

Eunhyuk tetap pada kemudinya . suasana di dalam mobil benar benar membuat Donghae tegang .

Eunhyuk melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sekilas . Benar saja, dia terlalu tenggelam pada pertengkarannya bersama Donghae . Dia menginjak pedal gas, kemudian sedikit menambah kecepatan mobilnya . " Kau terlambat lima belas menit " ucap EUnhyuk sebelum DOnghae membuka suaranya dan menanyakan kenapa tiba tiba Eunhyuk menambah kecepatan mobil nya .

Tiba tiba, dari arah depan , seseorang berlari menghampiri mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi . Seperti orang mau bunuh diri . Donghae berteriak histeris sementara Eunhyuk berusaha mati matian menginjak pedal rem sampai akhirnya mobilnya berhenti …

Tepat di depan seseorang di depan mobilnya yang tengah berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

" EUNHYUK ! KAU MENABRAKNYA? " Donghae berkatas sambil melepas seatbelt nya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk yang segera keluar menghampiri orang itu .

" Tidak , kurasa hampir " .

Sepasang kekasih itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya . Menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan . " Kau tidak apa apa? " Ucap eunhyuk sambil memegang bahu anak itu .

Gadis kecil itu mendongak , iris mata karamelnya mempertemukannya dengan mata Eunhyuk, tampa berpikir lama dia langsung ….

" YAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? " Donghae berteriak marah saat tiba tiba gadis kecil itu memeluk Eunhyuk , spontan EUnhyuk menangkapnya .

" Ryeowookie - … hiks … takut …. Ahjussi " Kata anak itu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Eunhyuk .

" YAK ! " DOnghae menarik paksa gadis bernama Ryeowook itu dari pelukan Eunhyuk . Cemburu, eoh? .

" KAU GADIS EDIOT ! " maki donghae kasar . " LEPASKAN ! … " .

Eunhyuk sedari tadi diam , akhirnya berusaha melepaskan genggaman kasar donghae yang menarik tangan Ryeowook kasar . " Lepaskan .." tutur EUnhyuk .

" Tidak ! kau memanfaatkan kesempatan eoh? "dasar wanita jalang ! kau harus ku beri – " .

" CUKUP ! " Bentak Eunhyuk membuat Donghae reflek melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook . " Pakai mobilku , kau bisa terlambat ! anak ini, biar aku yang urus " .

Donghae menghela nafas kesal . " Kau membelanya eoh? Aku tau ini hanya alasanmu untuk – " .

" Kau tidak lihat? Dia sepertinya keterbelakangan mental " EUnhyuk berkata sambil mengamati Ryeowook yang menangis di hadapan mereka .

Sekilas, Donghae mengamati dengan cermat siapa gadis jalang seperti yang ia bilang tadi . Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya terikat dua seperti kuda kepang . Bajunya sedikit lusuh dan Donghae amat sangat yakin baru saja ketika eunhyuk memarahinya, gadis itu berbicara sendiri .

.

.

Yah, dia cukup pintar untuk tau kalau gadis itu bukan gadis biasa .

.

.

.

" biar aku yang mengurus anak ini. Cepat pergi sebelum terlambat ! " EUnhyuk mengingatkan .

Respon Donghae hanya diam . Terlalu terbawa suasana hanya untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis tidak biasa – seperti presepsinya .

.

" Ahjusssi ! pergi … PERGI ! " Ryeowook berteriak kasar hampir menulikan pendengaran EUnhyuk dan Donghae . Ryeowook merasa Donghae orang jahat , dan dia tidak suka tatapan mata Donghae yang merendahkan dirinya . " PERGI ! Ryeowook takut .. hiks " tuturnya sambil memukul mukul bahu Donghae .

Merasa takut, Donghae segera masuk ke dalam mobil, mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan cepat meninggalkan Eunhyuk .

.

.

" hiks .. huweeeee … hiks "

Eunhyuk memandang nanar gadis kecil disebelahnya . Menyesalkan kenapa dirinya begitu sial hari ini . Kalau saja dia tidak hampir menabrak seseorang bernama Ryeowook ini, dia tidak akan mengalami kejadian buruk seperti ini .

" Sudah , jangan menangis " Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada dingin .

" Ahjussi ! " katanya lagi . Eunhyuk harus benar benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencakar wajah gadis itu sampai berdarah darah . Ahjussi? Gadis ini memang benar benar sedang menguji emosinya .

" Ryeowookie boleh minta es krim ? " Tanya gadis itu polos . Eunhyuk menggeleng . Dia masih banyak urusan dan dia merasa dia tidak mau terlalu terlibat dengan gadis bernama Ryeowook ini .

" Tidak . Sekarang aku mau pulang . Kau sudah tidak apa apa kan? " Eunhyuk memastikan .

" Ryeowook minta es krim . " Adunya lagi .

Eunhyuk mendesah acuh . " Sepertinya kau baik baik saja , kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi . aku harus pulang . " Eunhyuk mengusap kepala gadis berambut sebahu dan terkepang dua itu dengan lembut seperti dia sedang memperlakukan seorang bocah .

Jalanan Trotoar cukup sepi, jadi Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berjalan ke toko baju sebentar . Entah apa yang akan dibelinya . Toko nya tidak terlalu jauh , jadi Eunhyuk memtuskan untuk berjalan kaki .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang langkah kaki mengikutinya dari belakang .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] ..**

**.  
**

Eunhyuk memilihkan beberapa setel piyama khusus untuk donghae . Dia cukup tau dengan kebiasaan donghae dengan piyama ikan, jadi dia membelikan tiga setel piyama lucu dengan gambar ikan yang berbeda beda . Eunhyuk sebenernya merasa dia sedang diikuti paparazzi , tapi dia berusaha acuh . DIa juga bukan artis eh? . Eunhyuk terlalu pecaya diri sepertinya -_- " .

.

" ahjussi . . aku suka pooh ! "

Eunhyuk bergidik saat tiba tiba dia mendengar suara gadis keterbelakangan mental yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja ditemuinya .

" ahjussi . . " .

Eunhyuk menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saat suara itu semakin nyata . Terasa dekat seperti ada dibelakangnya persis . Eunhyuk berbalik untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa dirinya memang sedang berkhalusinasi .

.

.

.

.

.

.

" YAK ! "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/B : Apa ini ! END ATAU TBC? Entahlah .

Hebat . 3 ff belum kelar aku udah buat FF baru lagi . *digorok* .

dikejar kejar readers kaga enak tau .

Yah ini murni crackpair kedua yang aku buat setelah kyuwook . Ya ampun ! aku sebenernya gamau nulis ini Cuma . . . eunhyuk sama ryeowook berantem mulu sih gegara ngeributin siapa yang paling jelek di SJ .

Udah udah . . gausah ribut lagi eunwook ! disini kalian jodoh loh ! jangan ribut lagi ya hehehe . kalo mau dilanjut? review. kalo engga? cukup sampai disini .


	2. Chapter 2

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**LU NGEBASH GUA? GUA SANTET LU ! DLDR ! .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan membawa banyak paper bag . Banyak sekali sampai sampai harus menggantung sampai ke sikut tangannya . Di belakangnya ada seseorang yang belum 24 jam dia temui, dan ini gila! Gadis ini sudah berani memerasnya .

.

.

" Ahjussi " tegurnya .

.

.

Oke , Eunhyuk sudah habis kesabaran . Dengan tenanganya yang masih tersisa , dia menurunkan – dengan paksa – seluruh paperbag miliknya – hanya sebagian, sisanya milik gadis gila ini – lalu meraih kerah piyama gadis ini, mensejajarkan wajahnya . Bersiap memaki "KAU! " .

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas " kau sudah cukup menguji kesabaranku, sekarang, kembali kerumahmu " Eunhyuk memungut beberapa paperbag yang isinya milik gadis bernama ryeowook , " aku sudah membelikan apa yang kau inginkan, jangan berpura pura gila dan kembali ke kehidupanmu! " .

.

Ryeowook diam , tidak mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan. Yang dia tau , Eunhyuk sedang marah walaupun tak sepatah katapun dia mengerti . " Ahjussi? " .

.

" Sudah kukatakan jangan pura pura gila! " Eunhyuk menghempaskan Ryeowook kasar ke sofa di ruang tengahnya , menatapnya keji " aku sudah cukup banyak membelikan apa yang kau minta " .

.

" Ryeowook tidak gila " Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri .

.

" Tapi kau meminta semuanya " jujur Eunhyuk . Benar saja, hari ini hidupnya sial . Niatnya hanya ingin membelikan 3 pasang piyama ikan kesukaan donghae dan sandal tidur bermotif boneka dengan kepala harimau, untuk donghae juga , tapi Ryeowook mengikutinya dan semuanya kacau . Dia cukup kaya jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan uang hanya saja dia kesal karena Ryeowook terus mengikutinya sampai ke apartemen .

.

" Ahjussi tidak menyukai ryeowookie? " Ryeowook menarik narik celana Eunhyuk yang berdiri dihadapannya , menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca dan siap menangis kapan saja .

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, dia berpikir untuk menemukan kebohongan dari mata Ryeowook yang katanya mata itu tidak bisa berbohong . Tapi Ryeowook tidak menemukannya . semua yang ada pada diri gadis kecil bersurai coklat madu itu nyata . " HAHHH " .

.

" Ahjussi , Ryeowook janji tidak nakal , jangan marah " Ryeowook menggumam . Eunhyuk tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan , duduk disebelah Ryeowook dan membuka ikatan rambut Ryeowook . " Kau harus mandi " tuturnya .

.

" Mandi? " .

.

" iya mandi, kau bau keringat dan mulutmu . . . " Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya . " Mulutmu bau, kau tidak pernah gosok gigi ya? " .

.

" Mandi? Ryeowook mandi kok, sikat gigi itu apa? " .

.

Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya dengan keras . " Sikat gigi ! astaga ! kau tidak tau? " .

.

Ryeowook menggeleng , Eunhyuk mengelus dadanya . Sepertinya dia harus banyak bersabar dan kehidupannya di hari selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih berat .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

" Ingat! Airnya jangan di telan ya , . . . . . . ya. . . . . bagus. . . seperti itu" Eunhyuk berceloteh panjang sementara Ryeowook terus menyikat giginya sambil berkumur kumur .

.

Yang terakhir kali, Ryeowook meletakan pasta giginya berwarna ungu kemudian mengikuti Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ruang tengah . " sini , rambutmu, biar kuikat lagi" .

.

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di depan Eunhyuk, tangan Eunhyuk sibuk mengikat ke atas supaya rambut Ryeowook rapih . Eunhyuk sempat tertegun melihat bahu putih Ryeowook yang seputih susu , yah dia pernah melihat di video yang dia tonton bersama Donghae . Rasanya pria dan wanita yang saling bercumbu dan para kaum pria suka sekali meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher si wanita yang berkulit putih susu . Seperti Ryeowook .

.

" Ahjussi? " .

.

Eunhyuk buru buru menggeleng . " Maaf " . Dia berpikir apa barusan? Tidak tidak ! jangan mesum , Lee Hyuk Jae! .

.

" Selesai , sekarang kau sudah cantik, piyama mu, apa kau menyukainya? " Tanya Eunhyuk .

.

" Ya, aku suka" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya .

.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya disamping Ryeowook , " Ryeowookie, kamu tinggal dimana? " .

.

Ryeowook berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk , " tinggal? " .

.

" Ya, tinggal . Kamu tidur, makan, dan mandi, semuanya . . dimana? " Jelas Eunhyuk lebih simple supaya Ryeowook mengerti apa yang dia katakan .

.

" tidak tau " Jelas Ryeowook . Yang Ryeowook ingat, seharian ini dia terus berjalan dan dia tidak tau dia harus bagaimana dan kemana . Apa yang dia lakukan sebelum sebelumnya juga dia tidak ingat . Bahkan dia tidak tau rumahnya . Di dalam kepalanya, dia hanya ingat namanya dan siapa dirinya, hanya itu .

.

.

Eunhyuk tau Ryeowook tidak bisa mengingat darimana dia berasal , yah setidaknya dia bersyukur RYeowook masih ingat cara mandi, makan, dan lain lain . " Yah sudah , tidur disini saja ya" .

.

.

" Dengan Ahjussi? " Ryeowook memicingkan matanya .

.

Eunhyuk berubah canggung, " err – ya " .

.

" Ryeowook boleh tidur dengan Ahjussi? " Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada kekhawatiran . Dia takut di bentak .

.

" Kau tidur di kamarku, kasur disini Cuma satu dan kamar juga Cuma satu, biar aku tidur di ruang tengah" Eunhyuk bangun, menarik Ryeowook ke kamarnya . Kemudian dia keluar dengan selimut dan bantal .

.

.

Yah setidaknya, begini lebih baik .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

.

Petir menyambar dan kamar dengan pencahayaan yang remang remang membuat Ryeowook tidak tenang dalam tidurnya . Jendela kamar Eunhyuk sepertinya lupa ditutup jadi angin diluar menerobos masuk dengan banyak , dingin .

.

Ryeowook bangun, matanya berkaca kaca dan kemudian menangis dalam diam . Dia menarik lututnya, memeluknya dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajah nya dalam dalam . Tidak membiarkan telinganya menangkap suara petir .

.

Dia takut , sangat takut . Saking takutnya sampai dia tidak bisa berteriak . Suaranya tertahan .

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat dalam tidurnya , di dalam mimpinya ia bermimpi di dorong ke jurang oleh Donghae karena ketahuan memasukan wanita ke apartemennya . Sedetik kemudian, dia terjun bebas. Tanpa batas, kemudian … .

.

.

' bruk!' .

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya paksa , bersyukur dia masih ada di dunia, tidak jadi mati ke jurang . Dia mendapati dirinya di bawah sofa karena terjatuh saat tidur . Rupanya mimpi .

.

Eunhyuk merasakan kulitnya seperti ditusuk tusuk , dingin . Benar saja, dia hanya membawa satu selimut dan ini kurang cukup untuk membuatnya merasa hangat , jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mengambil dua selimut mungkin ? .

.

" Ryeowook – ah ? " .

.

Eunhyuk menemukan Ryeowook duduk di bawah kasur sambil menekuk lututnya , bahunya bergetar . Eunhyuk tidak mendengar Ryeowook terisak tapi dia cukup tau kalau anak itu menangis .

.

" Hei " Eunhyuk mengangkat wajah Ryeowook , menemukan Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah . " Hei ! jangan di gigit ! kenapa kau – " .

.

.

'GREP!' .

.

.

Ryeowook sangat butuh ini . Butuh seseorang disaat dia takut dan Eunhyuk tidak tau . Dia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat , sampai sampai membuat Eunhyuk hampir terjungkal .

.

Eunhyuk bisa merasakan kausnya di gigit tepat di dada . Ryeowook sedang ketakutan, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya . " Ssst " . tangannya terangkat dan dia memberanikan diri mengelus punggung Ryeowook , mengangkatnya dan menidurinya di kasur . " Tenang, apa kau sedang ketakutan? " .

.

Ryeowook tidak bergeming , tangannya mencengkran kaus Eunhyuk erat .

.

.

" Hei " Eunhyuk coba merenggangkan pelukan Ryeowook, mencoba memberikan sedikit jarak tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa dilepaskan .

.

.

Dia menyerah , lebih memilih untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Ryeowook . Udara semakin dingin, daripada banyak berpikir lebih baik dia tidur .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook bangun dan bingung kenapa dia bisa memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat di kasur, posisi mereka bisa saja membuat orang lain yang masuk tiba tiba menjadi salah paham , beruntung itu hanya khayalan Eunhyuk . Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berada di meja makan dan Ryeowook duduk sambil minum susu putihnya . Eunhyuk masih sibuk menelan rotinya yang entah kenapa terasa berat .

.

" Tadi malam kau kenapa? " .

.

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk bingung . " Tadi mala Ryeowook kenapa? Tadi malam ryeowook menangis loh " Eunhyuk menjelaskan lagi . Ryeowook itu sulit diajak bicara tapi anehnya Eunhyuk bisa .

.

" Ryeowook tidak menangis " Gadis itu menjawab jujur .

" Ya ampun. . ." Eunhyuk menghela nafas ." tadi malam Ryeowook menangis loh " Ulangnya lagi .

.

" Ryeowook tidak suka menangis, tadi malam Ryeowook tidak nangis kok" Sahutnya . Sedikit diulangi, dia sedikit mengerti juga .

" tadi malam hujan dan ada petir dan – " Eunhyuk kaget ketika tiba tiba Ryeowook tiba tiba menutup kupingnya dan mulai menggigit bibirnya lagi . " RYEOWOOK! " .

.

Eunhyuk bangun, menghampiri Ryeowook dan kemudian menarik bibirnya agar tidak digigit lagi .

.

"jangan di gigit, nanti sakit loh" Jelas Eunhyuk . 'takut petir,ya' innernya .

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae datang dengan marah dan kakinya di hentak hentakan kasar ke lantai . Dia datang ke kelas Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk membolos lagi . Dia . . . bisa bisanya dia menasihati Donghae tapi dia sendiri begitu . masuk kuliah seenaknya .

.

Donghae tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan , yang dia tau dia sudah berada di depan apartemen Eunhyuk . Dia sudah mencoba berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Eunhyuk tapi malah tersambung ke operator . dia kan mau bicara dengan Eunhyuk, bukan operator -_- " .

.

.

Donghae baru saja akan menekan bel apartemen Eunhyuk namun dari luar , dia bisa mendengar suara dua orang di dalam, dan itu cukup membuat darah nya mendidih .

.

.

* * *

***TBC* .**

A/N : Mentok ide . UAS MEN! . *siapin contekan* . PAIPAI~ DOAIN AKU NAIK KELAS YAH :* .

ini masih coba coba, jadi kalau responnya kurang, yah udah sampe sini ajah alias end , *plak* . hehehe .

Review Please ! .


	3. Chapter 3

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

**Eunwook GenderSwitch, Donghae Namja.**

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**DLDR ! .**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Eunhyuk duduk sambil menekan remote TV nya canggung saat donghae sudah berada di dalam apartemennya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia bingung kenapa TV nya tidak mau berganti padahal sudah ribuan kali dia menekannya.

" remote nya kebalik tuh" Donghae berjalan menghampiri, sedikit mengoreksi eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk, sesekali menengok lemari di sudut ruang tengahnya. Lemari yang sangat besar dan sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian Eunhyuk sementara Matanya tetap berjaga jaga akan Donghae.

.

" kau kenapa tidak masuk kuliah? " Donghae sedikit demi sedikit mengontrol emosinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berfikiran buruk, oke.

" Aku kesiangan bangun" Eunhyuk menggaruk garuk kepalanya . "kenapa kau kesini? ".

" apa kau tidak suka aku disini?" .

.

"err.. " Eunhyuk menghela nafas . "tidak juga, hanya saja aku benar benar ingin tidur jadi bisakah kau pulang? ".

.

Donghae memicingkan matanya tidak suka. "apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?".

.

Eunhyuk merasa dalam sinyal bahaya saat donghae bangun dan melirik sekeliling. Berjalan kesana kemari , membuka kamar mandi dan juga melongok kasur di bawah kolongnya. Yah ini cukup gawat jadi Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

.

" Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" .

.

Donghae yang baru saja akan membuka isi lemari besar eunhyuk itu buru buru mengambil beberapa paperbag yang dia gantung di belakang pintu kamarnya kemarin malam .

.

"Ini".

.

Donghae menerima dengan tersenyum lebar saat dilihat isi didalamnya ada 3 pasang piyama beserta sendal tidurnya."Wah... terimakasih. Kau sangat tau apa yang kusuka. Aku mencintaimu".

Eunhyuk meraih pinggang Donghae, mengecup bibir namja ikan itu sekilas kemudian membiarkan Donghae membereskan piyamanya ke dalam paperbag. Matanya melihat lemari gelisah . Seseorang di dalam sana dan Eunhyuk tau, ruang udara disana tidak cukup baik untuknya jika berlama lama disitu. Dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas. Dan Eunhyuk cukup bersyukur akan keadaan Ryeowook yang sangat penurut dan tidak menuntut .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

"apa kau bisa makan lebih cepat?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit gelisah dan duduknya juga tidak nyaman. Suaranya terdengar keras, karena semua orang di dalam cafe langsung meliriknya tidak suka saat tiba tiba dia berbicara dengan nada keras, menganggu .

" kau kenapa sih? Santai saja dong. Ini kan waktunya makan siang kenapa harus buru buru?" Donghae sengaja mengunyah pelan makanannya , sangat pelan. Bahkan dia bisa melihat urat urat kemerahan di wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah naik pitam .

Eunhyuk bukannya kesal, dia tidak menyalahkan Donghae yang tiba tiba mengajaknya makan siang dan inilah alasan kenapa dia bisa disini sekarang. Tapi dia menyesalkan kebodohannya yang mengunci Ryeowook di dalam lemari dan mungkin anak itu masih disana .

.

Pergerakan Eunhyuk seperti Terkunci sekarang. Berontak dari donghae dia tidak bisa. Meninggalkan Donghae dia juga tidak bisa. Menghubungi Ryeowook? Bahkan Eunhyuk berani bersumpah bahwa ryeowook mungkin juga tidak tau apa yang namanya telepon.

.

Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

" _diluar ada seorang temanku. Jadi, kau tunggu disini. Jangan keluar dan jangan bersuara. Duduk saja, nanti kalau dia sudah pulang, aku akan membukakan pintu dan mengajakmu bermain, oke?"_

.

Ryeowook tidak terlalu mengerti perkataan eunhyuk tapi dia mengingatnya dengan cukup jelas. Eunhyuk menyuruhnya menungu . Dia akan mengajak Ryeowook main. Ryeowook sangat ingin sekali punya teman bermain . Keterbelakangan mental seperti ini membuatnya terlambat merasakan masa kecil yang ia buang percuma .

Dia tetap diam menunggu Eunhyuk meskipun kepalanya makin lama makin terasa berat . Udara yang ia hirup semakin sedikit dan dadanya sesak. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya dan tangannya memeluk lutut, sudah sangat kaku. Ryeowook benar benar menunggu eunhyuk apapun kondisinya. Dia tidak mengerti apapun selain eunhyuk. Tidak mengetahui apapun selain eunhyuk.

Sekarang, Eunhyuk adalah satu hal penting yang dia sangat butuhkan.

Ryeowook tidak merasakan apa apa lagi saat tiba tiba matanya menuntut untuk terpejam dan kesadarannya mulai hilang .

.

.

"Ryeowook – ahh ! " .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Ibu Eunhyuk sedang asik berbicara dengan Ibu Donghae sambil berjalan jalan memeriksa toko barunya ibu Eunhyuk . Mereka berbicara tentang bagaimana masa depan kedua anak mereka akan hidup bahagia dan memiliki cabanh toko roti milik ibu Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang digemari masyarakat di daerahnya . Omongan mereka terhenti ketika tiba tiba Donghae datang dan merengek pada ibunya seperti bayi .

.

" Ibu, apa eunhyuk benar benar mencintaiku?" .

.

Ibu Eunhyuk geleng geleng, lalu menjawab "tentu saja , kalian bahkan akan menikah saat wisudamu dan Eunhyuk selesai".

.

"mereka harus ujian dulu sebelum wisuda" Ibu Donghae mengoreksi "dan kau harus lulus supaya bisa di wisuda" ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Donghae .

"tidak bu, apa mungkin Eunhyuk bisa bahagia dengan namja berdada rata dengan wajah seperti bayi menangis seprtiku?" Donghae menerangkan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat buat .

.

Ibu Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia tau maksud Donghae kali ini. "apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada donghae? Biar ibu yang menyampaikan"

.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Dia memang tidak tau apapun yang disembunyikan eunhyuk, tapi .. eunhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya karena dia selalu menang . " tolong ibu kerumah Eunhyuk, aku ingin ibu bilang padanya bahwa dia harus sering meluangkan banyak waktu untukku. Apa bisa?" .

Ibu Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah "tentu saja".

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menaikan selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook sampai sebatas dada . Dokter panggilan baru saja keluar setelah beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan resep obat dan kantung oksigen yang dipasang ke mulut Ryeowook sebagai pertolongan pertama .

Tadi saat Donghae mengajaknya makan siang sekaligus jalan jalan selama kurang lebih 3 jam , saat itu juga dia menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia karena meninggalkan Ryeowook di lemari dalam keadaan pingsan dan hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas. Eunhyuk sempat ingin bunuh diri tadi saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook akan mati, namun ternyata hanya perandaian saja jika Eunhyuk tidak segera memanggil dokter.

Eunhyuk membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri sesuai kehendak hatinya, menelusuri wajah Ryeowook yang kecil dan poni rambutnya yang sudah semakin panjang . Ryeowook benar benar gadis cantik diluar ketidaksempurnaanya sebagai gadis yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Eunhyuk berani bersumpah bahwa saat ini , hari ini, semuanya berisi tentang Ryeowook. Dan baru kali ini dia tidak memikirkan Donghae .

Eunhyuk memainkan jari jari tangan Ryeowook iseng , karena daritadi dia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa apa. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Ryeowook dan itu cukup membuatnya bisa saja membuang Ryeowook dijalan, toh tidak ada keluarga yang mengenalnya. Tapi eunhyuk tidak setega itu, apalagi Ryeowook seorang yeoja .

.

.

Mata Ryeowook menunjukan sedikit pergerakan , walau terasa berat tapi Ryeowook coba melakukannya pelan pelan, sampai semuanya terasa terang . Ryeowook bingung dengan sebuah mangkuk – menurutnya – yang menempel di mulutnya membuatnya risih , jadi dia melepasnya pelan pelan. Melirik ke samping dan mendapati Eunhyuk tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan posisi duduk . Ryeowook tidak melakukan apa apa lagi karena dia sudah memusatkan seluruhnya hanya pada eunhyuk, jadi dia tidur di samping eunhyuk dengan posisi duduk , dan dengan gaya yang sama .

.

.

.

** [Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan mendapati ranjangnya kosong. Tidak ada Ryeowook, kemudian dia tidur lagi karena mungkin Ryeowook sudah kembali kerumahnya. Namun pikirannya kembali saat dia ingat bahwa Ryeowook tidak punya keluarga, lalu buru buru bangun dan membuat seseorang disampingnya tergeser dan hampir saja jatuh kalau Eunhyuk tidak menahannya .

" anak ini kapan sadarnya?" comel Eunhyuk . Dia memindahkan Ryeowook ke kasurnya dan menyelimutinya lagi. Tidur Ryeowook sangat tenang seperti bayi dan Eunhyuk tidak mau menggangunya .

.

.

Eunhyuk sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan paginya dengan Ryeowook . Badannya terasa lengket dan dia sadar bahwa dari kemarin dia belum mandi. Dia mengambil handuk dan beberapa setel pakaiannya hari ini , hanya baju santai karena Eunhyuk tidak berpikir akan kuliah hari ini setelah insiden yang menimpa Ryeowook kemarin.

.

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian membuka seluruh bajunya , hingga full naked. Menyalakan shower dan kemudian membilas seluruh tubuhnya . Bayangan seseorang diluar sana tidak begitu menggangu Eunhyuk karena matanya masih terpejam , menikmati busa shampo yang memanjakan rambutnya. Dan tiba tiba berteriak saat ternyata ...ADA RYEOWOOK DISITU.

.

" YAKKKKKKKK ! kenapa kau ada disini ! " .

Ryeowook kaget otomatis langsung menangis. Ryeowook tidak suka dibentak dan Eunhyuk selalu lupa akan hal itu .

" Ya ampun ... " Eunhyuk buru buru mengambil handuk panjang dan melilitkannya asal di badannya. Asalkan bagian bawahnya tertutup itu sudah cukup . "ayo keluar, cup cup sudah jangan nangis" Eunhyuk menyeka air mata Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya.

"ahjussi membenakku lagi"

"aku minta maaf" Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook kemudian mengajaknya keluar .

.

"kau hanya pakai piyama ya... tidak ada baju lagi" Eunhyuk berkomentar saat Ryewook selesai mandi dan duduk disampingnya sambil membawa boneka finding nemo milik kyuhyun .

" ahjussi . . . aku – "

"Stop" Eunhyuk menghentikan bicara Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya . "panggil aku Eunhyuk ".

"Eunhyuk?" Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk bingung. Tidak mengerti .

"Eunhyuk" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan Ryeowook . "dan Ryeowook" ujarnya lagi sambil mengarahkan telunjuk Ryeowook ke diri Ryeowook .

"dan kita bermain?" Ryeowook menyelipkan sedikit pernyataan janji Eunhyuk seperti waktu itu .

"Oke , kita bermain. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin pakai piyama... jadi yang pertama kali kita lakukan adalah SHOPPING ~~~" .

.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyu tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia menghabiskan limit credit cardnya hanya untuk membelikan beberapa pakaian yeoja untuk Ryeowook . Dia juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana ceritana hingga tiba tiba dia sudah dudul disiini, disebuah salon spa wanita dan kebanyakan ibu ibu menatapnya takjub. Tak jarang ada yang berkomentar "pasangan serasi" dan "aku benar benar ingin memiliki laki laki seperti dia, laki lakiku mana mau menunggu ku di salon. Lebih baik dia bekerja dibanding melihat istrinya berubah cantik" dan banyak lagi.

Eunhyuk tak mau ambil pusing dan tetap menunggu sampai Ryeowook benar benar selesai di dandani. Yah, dia merasa Ryeowook kurang terawat dengan model rambut kepangnya yang sedikit jadul dan kering juga wajahnya ... jika dilapisi sedikit make up pasti akan sangat cantik.

Seorang stylish keluar dan memberi tahu Eunhyuk untuk melihat siapa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang . Eunhyuk baru saja akan bertanya siapa gadis ini namun seketika tatapannya melebar takjub dan Ryeowook tampak terlihat sangat cantik! Dengan rambut panjangnya se lengan dan make up tipis serta bibir merahnya. Benar benar make up yang sempurna ! .

.

" Eunhyuk ! ayo kita main" Ryeowook langsung menubruk Eunhyuk dan menggeret Eunhyuk keluar. Sesuai janji mereka. Eunhyuk akan mengajaknya bermain, bukankah ini seru?.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berteriak girang dan rok pendek nya sampa terangkat tertiup angin karena Eunhyuk mendrorong ayunan yang dinaikinya dengan sangat kencang. Bahkan Eunhyuk bisa melihat paha putih Ryeowook yang terekspos sangat jelas .

Mereka sedang ada di sebuah taman bermain dekat rumah Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook sangat menyukai semua yang ada disini .

Bersama Eunhyuk, semua jadi terasa menyenangkan . Kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi, dia harus tetap bersama Eunhyuk karena hanya Eunhyuk yang bisa membuatnya tertawa selepas ini.

"apa kau mau main lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk menghentikan ayunannya . Ryeowook duduk di samping eunhyuk dan turun dari ayunan kemudian menggeleng . Ryeowook tak sengaja melihat seseorang baru saja memasukkan koin dari mesin yang bisa mengeluarkan minuman, dan Ryeowook ingin mencoba itu untuk Eunhyuk . "apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook .

"Itu? Mesin kopi" Jawab Eunhyuk . Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan mesin itu bingung tanpa ada niat untuk bertanya dan membuat Eunhyuk tertawa gemas .

" kalau kau punya benda seperti ini, kau bisa mendapatkan minuman kaleng di dalamnya" ucap Eunhyuk menunjukan sebuah koin logam . Ryeowook memperhatikan baik baik bentuk koin itu, Eunhyuk memutar mutar koinnya, mata Ryeowook ikut berputar putar. Kemudian eunhyuk melempar Koinnya dan Ryeowook mengikuti arah koinnya . Eunhyuk tertawa lucu saat menemukan Ryeowook sebagai mainan barunya, seperti dia mendapatkan mainan baru .

"ini, aku dapat koinnya." Ryeowook berseru girang dan kembali duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. "aku pinjam lagi koinnya? Boleh?" .

"Tentu. Ini" .

Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju mesin kopi dan mulai memasukan koin ke dalam lubang kecil diatasnya. Berteriak kalap dan menekan semua tombol mesin saat tidak tau bagaimana cara mengeluarkan air minumnya. Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa geli melihat itu dari jauh .

.

" Ini, untuk Eunhyuk" Ryeowook menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dan membiarkan Eunhyuk meminumnya sampai habis .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie]** .

Dari kejauhan , bisa terlihat jelas urat urat kemerahan yang tercipta diwajahnya saan melihat satu orang yang dia kenal bersama seorang yang lain , dan mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih . Dan itu cukup untuk membuat darahnya mendidih .

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : MAAFKAN AKU ! /sujud/**

Aku pasti terlambat update. Oke , saya jelaskan satu satu. Pertama, saya dancer jadi saya banyak kesibukan mengatur jadwal, saya masih trainee jadi saya harus tertib, dan desember kemarin saya debut sebagai anggota cover dance. Jadi fokus saya terbagi antara latihan dan PKL dan menulis FF. Mohon bantuannya semuanya. **To Be Continued atau END? .**

.

NOW, TIME FOR REVIEW ! .


	4. Chapter 4

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

Eunwook GS, Donghae Namja.

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**A/N : yang nanya umur Ryeowook berapa disini? penasaran? kalian akan tau di chap selanjutnya ^^ .**

**DLDR ! .**

* * *

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk di kursinya sambil memegangi lututnya dan meletakan Ryeowook di kamarnya terlebih dahulu . Ryeowook memang ringan, tapi membawa dia dari taman ke apartemennya itu jarak yang lumayan dan badannya pegal pegal .

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membuat coklat panas sebelum dia tidur . Kali ini dia tidak akan tidur di sofa . Siang tadi seorang kurir mengantarkan kasur lipat untuknya dan dia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya bersama ryeowook , menghindari kemungkinan terburuk Ryeowook hampir memutuskan lidahnya sendiri saat tidur .

Ya sepertinya dia harus berhati hati .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie]**

.

.

Eunhyuk menyelimuti Ryeowook sampai sebatas dagu "selamat tidur, ryeowook" ucapnya kemudian. Ryeowook tidak langsung tidur. Dia mengamati Eunhyuk yang sibuk mengatur kasur lipatnya dan menyelimutinya dengan seprai. Ryeowook merasa Eunhyuk tidak boleh tidur di lantai, biarpun sudah dialasi kasur, tetap saja itu dingin .

" Eunhyuk " .

Eunhyuk menoleh sebentar "ya? " .

" tidur diatas , masih lega " Ryeowook menggeser dirinya , membuktikan pada Eunhyuk bahwa kasurnya benar benar lega untuk ukuran dua orang .

" tidak , aku dibawah saja " Eunhyuk kembali menepuk nepuk bantalnya . Kemudian tidur , sambil menyelimuti dirinya lagi .

Ryeowook tidak berkata apapun, dia bangun dan kemudian tidur menyebelahi Eunhyuk .

" hei, kenapa kau tidur disini? " .

Ryeowook menggeleng . " Ryeowook tidak mau diatas sendirian, ryeowook mau dengan eunhyuk ".

Eunhyi tertawa sekilas , " jangan wook, dibawah dingin " Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan dengan bahasa tubuhnya .

" eunhyuk kedinginan, ryeowook juga" Ryeowook tidak mau tidur diatas meskipun Eunhyuk memaksa. " Eunhyuk dengan Ryeowook , tidur bersama " ucapnya kemudian .

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah. Lebih memilih membelakangi Ryeowook dan membiarkan anak itu tidur. Eunhyuk memegangi dadanya yang tiba tiba terasa nyeri. Kenapa dekat dengan Ryeowook selalu membuatnya seperti ini ? .

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dan detik pertama yang ia rasakan adalah gugup. Saat ini, di depan matanya ada seorang gadis yang sangat imut dan manis, tidurnya lelap seperti bayi. Eunhyuk baru menyadari bahwa tangannya memeluk pinggang si gadis dengan posessive entah sejak kapan. Dan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah sang gadis hanya tersisa beberapa senti, namun Eunhyuk masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyerang gadis ini saat ini juga.

Terkadang Eunhyuk berpikir, kenapa dia bisa menerima Ryeowook yang tidak normal, tidak jelas asal usulnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Eunhyuk juga tidak tau kenapa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Ryeowook, justru sekarang ia merasa lebih baik dan lebih bahagia. Ia akui ia abnormal dan menyukai namja, tapi dia masih waras dan masih punya ketertarikan terhadap yeoja. Jadi? Kalau sekarang ia berpaling dari Donghae apa itu wajar? .

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa tidurnya sudah cukup, mendapati Eunhyuk yang mengecup hangat kedua kelopak matanya . "selamat pagi" sapa Ryeowook riang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi untuk beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan . Kenapa bisa dia menyukai Ryeowook? . Kadang ia berpikir, dengan kondisi Ryeowook seperti ini dia tidak pantas disebut wanita keterbelakangan mental, mungkin Ryeowook sedikit normal. Yah walaupun tidak ada julukan julukan seperti itu untuknya, tapi bagi Eunhyuk tetap saja ada .

" eunhyuk . . mmm ... eunhyuk tampan" Ryeowook bergumam sambil memegangi hidung Eunhyuk, menelusuri bibirnya yang tipis. Ryeowook cukup polos untuk menyadari bahwa setiap sentuhan tangannya dengan wajah Eunhyuk membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah tanpa sebab dan jantungnya seolah ingin melompat .

Ryeowook memegang pipi Eunhyuk yang terasa panas, kemudian mencubit cubit pipinya. Tersenyum saat menemukan bahwa mencubit pipi Eunhyuk menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Ryeowook tidak tau kenapa Eunhyuk menarik lehernya, membawa wajah mereka semakin dekat, refleks Ryeowook menutup matanya. Dan Eunhyuk tau, dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mencium bibir Ryeowook untuk pertama kalinya. Menyesap kedua belah daging tak bertulang itu dengan hati hati seolah tak ingin melukainya . Mengucapkan rasa cinta yang tulus yang tidak dapat diutarakan lewat suara , untuk sejenak .. ia tidak memikirkan donghae .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya bersama Eunhyuk , dan Eunhyuk juga sudah selesai dengan mandinya jadi dia memutuskan untuk masuk kuliah pagi ini .

Eunhyuk sudah menggendong ranselnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat namun tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu . Ryeowook bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan dia meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri dirumah? .

Ryeowook menatapa Eunhyuk bingung dan dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana langkah Eunhyuk pergi. Eunhyuk membuka lemari belajarnya, dan mengambil beberapa buku gambar yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai tapi masih banyak lembar lembaran yang kosong. Dia juga mengambil beberapa pensil warna dan crayon dari dalam laci atas lemari belajarnya .

" Ini " . Eunhyuk menyerahkan buku gambarnya dan Pensil warna juga crayon, kemudian membawa Ryeowook ke dalam kamarnya . Meletakan peralatannya sejenak di lantai .

Ryeowook duduk di depan Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk baik baik .

.

" Ryeowook . . aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan " Eunhyuk mulai mengambil pensil dan menggambar beberapa bentuk seperti orang orangan, awan, dan burung burung . Hanya menggambar asal asalan namun Ryeowook mengerti bentuk bentuk yang sedang digambar Eunhyuk.

.

" Kau . . . lakukanlah seperti yang aku lakukan " Eunhyuk menyerahkan pensilnya kepada Ryeowook . "setelah itu kau boleh mewarnainya " .

Ryeowook menggengam pensilnya bingung, tidak mengerti .

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah , ia lupa kalau Ryeowook benar benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan pensil .

" begini . . . " Eunhyuk mulai menggerakan tangan Ryeowook hati hati , Eunhyuk merangkulkan tangannya ke sisi tangan Ryeowook yang satunya, mulai mewarnai dari beberapa bentuk yang baru saja ia buat dengan tangan Ryeowook sebagai bantuan .

" kau menggambar , nanti diwarnai ya ? " Eunhyuk menjelaskan perlahan . " kau membuat gambar , gambar aku , gambar ryeowook, rumah , pohon " Eunhyuk menjelaskan sambil menunjuk beberapa sketsa yang dibuat Ryeowook .

Ryeowook memperhatikan gambarnya dan dia sedikit mengerti . " begini ya? " Ryeowook mula mengikuti gambar yang baru saja Eunhyuk buat .

" iya " Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengangguk . " lakukan seperti ini, sampai aku pulang ya? " .

Ryeowook tiba tiba berubah sedih . "sampai eunhyuk pulang?" Dia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia hampir saja mati terkunci di dalam lemari karena Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook . " aku tidak akan lama, wook " .

Ryeowook menggeletakan pensilnya, kemudian menerjang Eunhyuk dengan sebuah pelukan . "eunhyuk tidak akan lama kan? " gumamnya di sela sela pelukannya .

Eunhyuk mengusap usap punggung Ryeowook menenangkan, kemudian mengangguk . "iya , gambar semuanya ya? Eunhyuk akan membelikan Ryeowook es krim coklat? Bagaimana? " .

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk, matanya berbinar cerah . " ES KRIM ! " teriaknya .

Eunhyuk menggeleng geleng , bagaimana mood anak ini bisa berubah begitu cepat? .

.

Ryeowook mulai menggambar beberapa bentuk sepeninggalan Eunhyuk barusan , namun selang beberapa menit dari kepergian Eunhyuk , pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang laki laki yang berwajah tidak asing di mata Ryeowook .

" eunhyuk sudah pulang? Cepat sekali " Ryeowook mendongak karena Eunhyuk kembali lagi .

Tidak . Eunhyuk kembali bukan karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain yang dia tidak tau apa. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin mencium Ryeowook sebelum ia pergi .

Eunhyuk tidak tau kenapa dia menjadi terbiasa dengan bibir Ryeowook, detik berikutnya ia mencium bibir sintal itu sekilas, kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook . "aku pergi . " .

.

" hati hati di jalan Eunhyuk " .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menuliskan beberapa rumus di sebuah buku tebalnya yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan tanda tangan dosennya. Disebelahnya ada Donghae yang memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan malas. Kenapa Eunhyuk hobi sekali mencatat sementara dirinya sangat malas. Apa karena ini Eunhyuk mulai berpaling darinya? Pikirannya ngawur .

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk, duduk menyebelahi Eunhyuk , sedikit mengganggu pekerjaan anak itu .

" Apalagi? " Eunhyuk berbicara tidak suka saat Donghae mulai bergelayit manja di lengannya dan itu membuat pekerjaan mencatat bukunya sedikit terhambat .

" tidak bisakah kita hanya begini sebentar? " . Donghae berkata sambil mengabaikan tatapan penjuru mahasiswa hanya kepada mereka. Dosen sudah keluar beberapa waktu, jadi Donghae bisa sedikit bernafas lega .

Eunhyuk pasrah, lebih memilih menyudahi catatannya daripada harus melanjutkannya tetapi dia tidak fokus . Dia membelai sayang rambut Donghae sbagai reaksi pertama ketika Donghae mulai menggengam tangannya . " aku yakin kita baru pertama kali seperti ini semenjak kehadiran gadis itu" Donghae memecah keheningan .

Eunhyuk bungkam . Dia bukannya tidak mau membalas perkataan Donghae tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun karena itulah kenyataannya. Dia jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Donghae. Biar bagaimanapun, dia dan Ryeowook tidak boleh saling suka, atau lebih tepatnya dia menyukai Ryeowook .

" aku tau, maafkan aku " Balas Eunhyuk tulus .

" kau tau? Aku jadi merindukan kau yang bawel akan tugas kuliahku dan semua muanya daripada kau yang begini dan cuek " Donghae mengatakan lagi dengan wajah menyesal dan sedih . Dia merasa kehilangan Eunhyuk yang dulu . Tapi donghae tidak mau tau, pada akhirnya Eunhyuk harus bersamanya, harus .

" aku selalu memperhatikanmu, kau saja yang tidak sadar dasar anak manja " Eunhyuk menjawab lagi . Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perhatian nya sekarang kepada Donghae sudah mulai berkurang .

" apa kau mencintaiku ? " .

" kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu? " Eunhyuk membalas, tidak ingin menjawab .

" sudah kuduga, pasti iya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau memang mencintaiku kan? " Donghae bertanya kepada Eunhyuk seolah olah dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri . Tidak menatap mata Eunhyuk yang penuh akan penyesalan padanya .

.

" maafkan aku hae " lirihnya dalam hati .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk buru buru melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah menekan beberapa kode kunci pintu masuknya . Dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, sudah jam 7 malam , itu berarti dia meninggalkan Ryeowook selama 6 jam astaga! .

Eunhyuk buru buru melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar . Tersenyum saat mendapati semua gambar gambar Ryeowook berserakan di lantai . Ada beberapa gambar pemandangan , mobil, bola, dan bentuk bentuk lainnya walaupun tida rapih gambarnya . Dia mengambil satu kertas yang berisikan sketsa dua orang gambar, dengan latar belakang rumah dan pohon . Belum selesai digambar sepertinya karena Eunhyuk menemukan gambarnya belum diwarnai .

.

.

" kau sudah pulang, eunhyuk –ahh ? " .

.

" U- Umma . .. . " .

Eunhyuk mendapati dirinya seperti tidak berbusana saat Ummanya datang dan memergokinya di apartemennya, untunglah Ryeowook tidak terlihat .

Eh .

Dimana Ryeowook ? .

.

" kau mencari gadis itu? " Ibu Eunhyuk berkata sambil berlalu melalui Eunhyuk dan duduk di kasurnya .

Eunhyuk bungkam, Sejak kapan ibunya sampai di apartemennya? Apa itu berarti dia mengetahui Ryeowook ? .

" ibu, Ryeowook dimana? " . Eunhyuk melengok lengokan kepalanya dan mencari Ryeowook ke segala penjuru ruangan tapi dia tidak menemukannya .

Ibu Eunhyuk keluar, mengahmpiri anaknya yang kepanikan . " bahkan kau tidak menyapa ibumu terlebih dahulu karena gadis itu " .

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah , dia sudah kedapatan menyembunyikan seorang wanita sekarang oleh ibunya . " maafkan aku ibu " .

Ibu Eunhyuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang sudah disediakan Eunhyuk jikalau ada tamu, Eunhyuk menurut dan lebih memilih duduk disebelah ibunya, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada Ryeowook dan dimana dia sekarang .

.

" Sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan gadis itu? " Ibu Eunhyuk mulai menyidang anaknya .

" Ibu . .. " Rengek Eunhyuk .

" Jawab Ibu! " .

.

Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap mata ibunya. Dia sudah kedapatan bersalah . " sejak dua minggu lalu" jawabnya .

Ibu Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya . " kau taukan dia tidak normal? " .

Eunhyuk diam .

.

" tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua kan? " Ibu Eunhyuk memastikan .

" apa maksud ibu? " Eunhyuk bertanya sebagai respon ketidakmengertian maksud ibunya .

" tidur diatas ranjang " .

Eunhyuk buru buru menyingkirkan pikiran negatif ibunya . " Tidak pernah! " jawabnya .

.

" bagus " .

.

Eunhyuk mendesah frustasi , dia benar benar khawatir dengan Ryeowook sekarang . " ibu, dimana Ryeowook? " .

.

" kau berani menyebutkan nama gadis itu di depan ibu? Tidak sopan! " Ibu Eunhyuk membentak .

" dimana Ryeowook!? " Eunhyuk berucap kalap .

Ibu Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya . Penjelasan Donghae bahwa Eunhyuk benar benar berubah karena orang lain benar benar nyata di hadapannya sekarang .

.

" Ibu . . . kumohon bu . . . " Eunhyuk memohon dengan air matanya . Dia tau fakta bahwa anaknya memang cengeng tapi apa sebegitu berhargakah Ryeowook untuknya? Dia berani bersumpah bahkan air mata Eunhyuk tidak pernah menetes untuk Donghae sekalipun .

.

Ibu Eunhyuk menarik nafas sejenak . " ibu membawanya ke tempat yayasan sosial untuk orang orang seperti dia, supaya dia tidak menyusahkanmu dan mendapat tempat lebih baik " .

Mata Eunhyuk membelalak lebar " APA? " .

" dia memang pantas di tempatkan di tempat seperti itu " Ibu Eunhyuk mengoreksi .

" Yaysan sosial? Apa ibu berbicara tentang rumah sakit jiwa? " Eunhyuk meninggikan suaranya .

.

" LEE HYUK JAE! Rendahkan suaramu jika berbicara dengan orang tua " Ibu Eunhyuk berujar mengingatkan .

Eunhyuk seolah tidak peduli . " Kenapa ibu membawanya kesana!? Ryeowook tidak gila!" .

Ibu Eunhyuk sudah cukup kalap dengan perilaku anaknya yang tidak sopan .

.

.

PLAK .

.

.

Detik berikutnya Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur . tamparan ibunya benar benar luar biasa sakit . Ini pertama kalinya ibu yang melahirkannya menamparnya hanya demi seorang yeoja? Bukankah dia gila .

" ibu melihat anak itu di taman kemarin . Dia bersamamu dan kalian tampak sangat bahagia " Ibu Eunhyuk mulai bicara dengan nada suara menyesal setelah menampar anaknya .

Eunhyuk tetap tidak mau bangun dari duduknya setelah di tampar . Lebih memilih mendengarkan perkataan ibunya .

.

" ibu senang kau kembali normal dengan mencintai seorang yeoja . Tidak ada orang tua yang mau anak laki satu satunya mereka menjadi abnormal dengan menikahi namja. Ibu senang kalian – euhyuk dan ryeowook – bersatu . Ibu tau kalian saling menyukai tapi masih ada Donghae, kau harus ingat itu " .

Eunhyuk membelalak shock .

Jadi, ibunya tau Ryeowook ada dan Ibunya melihat mereka bermain di taman waktu itu? .

.

" Jika ibu disuruh memilih menikahkanmu dengan Donghae dan menerima cibiran seumur hidup dan kamu mencintai Ryeowook, ibu lebih memilih Donghae " .

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut . Sudah mengira jawaban ini akan keluar dari mulut ibunya .

.

.

" kita terlalu banyak berhutang budi dengan keluarga Donghae, Eunhyuk . Toko roti ibu tidak akan sebesar sekarang jika Ibu Donghae tidak membantu proses pembiayaan dan penanaman sahamnya . Ibu mau cita cita ibu tercapai dengan adanya toko roti seperti apa yang ibu impikan " .

Eunhyuk lagi lagi tersenyum pahit . Dia yang memilih jalan seperti ini untuk membahagiakan ibunya, menikahi Donghae adalah pilihan yang tepat .

" pilihan Donghae untuk menikahimu dan melamarmu melalui ibu, ibu tidak dapat menolak itu. Kita sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi dengan keluarga hae " Ibu Eunhyuk menarik lengan anaknya . "bangun!" .

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan kaki gemetar . " maafkan aku ibu " .

Ibu Eunhyuk memeluk anaknya kemudian . " Ibu yang seharusnya minta maaf, jika bukan karena cita cita ibu menjadi seorang bakers, kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini Eunhyuk –ahh " .

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC / END / Discontinued ? .**

**.**

**Ryeowooknya dimunculin di Chap 5 ajah ya. Apa ini di END aja? Tergantung reviews deh ya . maaf atas keterlambatan ku update. Pokoknya, Review yaaaaa ? . supaya aku semangat ngetik Eunwooknya, jarang2 kan ada pair Eunwook wkwk .**


	5. Chapter 5

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

Eunwook GS, Donghae Namja.

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**DLDR ! .**

* * *

.

.

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarnya dan melangkah dengan lesu sepeninggalan ibunya untuk pulang. Ia sangat lemas, seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupnya setelah Ryeowook pergi . Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Ryeowook akhir akhir ini . Tidur dengan Ryeowook, bangun dengan Ryeowook, dan menghabiskan sarapan bersama anak itu . Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kebutuhan dirinya akan Ryeowook menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting . Ia benar benar jatuh cinta dengan Ryeowook sepertinya .

Eunhyuk melirik sekilas kertas gambar Ryeowook yang belum diwarnai . Di gambar itu, Ryeowook menggambar seorang laki laki dengan rambut pendek dan satu gambar lagi lebih kecil dari gambar yang satunya, dengan rambut panjang, dan Eunhyuk yakin itu Ryeowook . Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam kesedihan yang tidak dapat ia utarakan . Ia mengambil pensil warna yang tergeletak sembarang, dan mulai melanjutkan untuk mewarnainya . Ia sudah berjanji pada Ryeowook untuk segera pulang dan membeli ice cream bersama tapi kenapa Ryeowook pergi .

.

Eunhyuk memang jahat .

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

" Bagaimana kau akan sembuh jika tidak makan!? YAK ! " Seorang pria dewasa , lebih dewasa dari wanita dihadapannya yang menolak untuk makan sedang memarahi gadis diahadapannya . Suhu tubuh gadis yang bernama Ryeowook ini meningkat dan Ryeowook menolak setiap makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya . Pria ini menggeleng lagi. Dia sudah berulang kali menyendokan tangannya kemulut Ryeowook untuk menyuapi anak ini tapi Ryeowook menilak lagi . Memang susah berinteraksi dengan orang tidak normal . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Ini sudah pekerjaannya .

" Hey, apa dia baru disini ? " Seorang laki laki lain datang menghampiri pria yang lebih tua darinya . "iya" balas laki laki itu singkat .

" cantik , kenapa dia bisa disini? Hey. . . gadis manis " Laki aki yang lebih muda berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ryeowook yang sibuk menekuk lututnya ketakutan .

" 25 tahun " jawab Pria yang sedang menyuapi Ryeowook . " dia tidak jelas, bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan keluarganya " desahnya frustasi .

" siapa yang mengantarnya kesini kalau begitu? Hyung? " .

Yang dipanggil hyung mendesah lagi , " hah ... seorang wanita tua yang bilang bahwa gadis ini tersesat dan tidak tau jalan rumah " .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk bangun dan membuka matanya saat sinar matahari pagi menerobos ruangannya dan mengusik tidurnya . Ia menoleh kesamping, lagi lagi teringat bahwa ini pagi pertamanya tanpa Ryeowook . Ia harus mulai terbiasa tanpa Ryeowook sekarang . Ibunya benar , dia hanya harus melihat Donghae untuk saat ini . Kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook mampu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian hidupnya dan mampu membuatnya berpaling dari Donghae harus ia tepis dan kubu r di dasar hatinya .

.

Eunhyuk beranjak menuju lemarinya , dia tersenyum lagi untuk banyak hal yang berubah di dalam dirinya. Lemari ini... dia bahkan hampir membunuh Ryeowook karena meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama Donghae .

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, memutuskan hanya mengambil baju biru muda dan celana jeans selutut sebagai gantinya. Dia tidak berniat untuk berangkat kuliah hari ini , mood nya sedang kurang baik .

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, dan ia tertawa . Ia masih bisa melihat bayangan Ryeowook yang menangis karena ia bentak saat masuk ke kamar mandi ketika ada Eunhyuk sedang mandi di dalamnya . Ia menggeleng lagi .

.

.

.

Tidak .

.

.

Dia harus melupakan Ryeowook mulai sekarang .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Donghae geram . Lagi lagi Eunhyuk tidak masuk kelas paginya hari ini . Inilah alasan kenapa dia sudah sampai di depan apartemen Eunhyuk dan melengos masuk .

Donghae menelisik ke seluruh ruangan, dia tidak menemukan Eunhyuk di apartemennya, tapi sesaat sebelum Donghae melangkah keluar, ia bisa mendengar suara shower yang mengalir di kamar mandi dan Donghae berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintunya, dia tau Eunhyuk ada di dalam sekarang .

.

" Eunhyuk – ahh " Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya lagi .

.

.

'**tok tok tok' .**

.

.

" Eunhyuk- ahh " Donghae memanggil nama kekasihnya lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban .

.

'**tok tok tok' .**

'**tok tok tok' .**

'**tok tok tok' .**

.

.

Donghae sudah mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali sekarang . Perasaan kesal nya berganti menjadi perasaan khawatir yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan .

Donghae tau dia cukup kuat hanya untuk mendobrak pintu ebony , dan ia tau Eunhyuk tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk menjawab seruannya atau memang tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawab .

.

.

.

**BRAK .**

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

Donghae menaikan selimut yang melekat ditubuh Eunhyuk sampai sebatas dagu . Dia sudah menempelkan plester penurun demam , jadi dia yakin Eunhyuk akan baik baik saja besok meskipun ia tidak memanggil dokter .

Donghae mengusap rambut halus Eunhyuk . Dia berpikir apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk barusan? Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa tubuh kurus Eunhyuk bertahan dibawah guyuran shower selama hampir 2 jam dan itu cukup untuk membuahkan demam .

Donghae menggenggam tangan halus Eunhyuk , meneliti wajah kekasihnya itu sekali lagi . Dia tau dia sudah kehilangan cinta Eunhyuk , kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia hindari dalam hidupnya . dia menatap wajah damai Eunhyuk dalam tidurnya yang tenang , wajah ini tampak begitu hangat . Wajah orang yang sangat Donghae puja dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai . Bukan salah Eunhyuk jika cintanya berpaling untuk orang lain , juga bukan salah Donghae, ataupun gadis itu . Donghae tau Eunhyuk lebih dari Eunhyuk mengetahui dirinya sendiri . Sebegitu besarkah arti Ryeowook dalam hidup Eunhyuk ? .

Donghae menangis untuk beberapa hal menyakitkan yang tidak bisa ia terima dalam kenyataan hidupnya . Ia sudah kehilangan Eunhyuk sekarang .

.

.

Dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Eunhyuk sekeras apapun usahanya memiliki raganya , tapi hati Eunhyuk bukan untuknya .

.

.

Tidak lagi .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

Eunhyuk membuka matanya pelan saat dirasa ada aroma uap hangat menerpa wajahnya . Detik berikutnya ia bangun, dan mendapati kepalanya di plester . Ia sedikit merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya , kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan badannya juga sangat lemas . Ia berpikir apa yang ia lakukan kemarin? Apa ia begitu bodoh dan berniat untuk mati? Tidak . Ia tidak akan melakukan itu lagi .

Eunhyuk melirik ke nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menemukan semangkuk bubur dengan uap mengepul . Inilah alasan kenapa Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya tadi . Perutnya kosong , dan ia baru menyadari ia belum makan apapun dari kemarin .

Eunhyuk merasakan buburnya hambar saat pertama kali ia menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya . Dia hanya memaksa makanan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya walaupun ia benar benar tersiksa saat lidahnya mengecap rasa hambar terus menerus . Mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya kosong .

Donghae masuk dan terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk sudah menghabiskan bubur buatannya tanpa sisa . Dia tersenyum sekilas, menyodorkan segelas air dan dua tablet obat, yang satu parasetamol dan yang satu multivitamin tubuh .

" Ini " .

.

" Terimakasih " Eunhyuk menerima dengan berat hati. Dia juga tidak tau sejak kapan ada Donghae di apartemennya .

" aku disini sejak kemarin " Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk . " kau demam sangat tinggi dan astaga! Sedang apa kau di kamar mandi kemarin? Kau hampir mati kedinginan" .

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris . " tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja sekarang " .

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk . " syukurlah " jawabnya kemudian .

Eunhyuk menaruh gelasnya di nakas, kemudian membelai lembut rambut Donghae . "maafkan aku hae – yaa " .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , entah kenapa dia tidak menyukai permintaan maaf Eunhyuk . Ada perasaan bersalah yang besar datang dari dalam dirinya saat Eunhyuk mengatakannya . " kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan apapun hyuk " .

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya lagi, ia tau Donghae tau . Ia tau Donghae tau kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk mulai mencintai Ryeowook . Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun sekarang . Semuanya terasa begitu jelas .

" oh iya " Donghae bangun sebentar dan menyerahkan sebuah gambar kepada Eunhyuk . "apa Ryeowook yang menggambar ini? " .

Eunhyuk mengambil gambarnya, astaga! Ia lupa . Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook ? .

" iya " jawab Eunhyuk kaku .

" ya ya ya aku tau , gambarnya sangat jelek kau tau? " Donghae meremehkan .

" yah begitulah " . Eunhyuk tidak dapat menutupi kegugupannya pada Donghae .

.

" apa kau tidur satu ranjang dengannya? " Donghae bertanya lagi . Ada sedikit rasa kecemburuan disana tapi Donghae berusaha menekan perasaan itu jauh jauh .

" tidak" Eunhyuk menjawab sekilas .

" aku tau Ryeowook tinggal disini dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama . Ayolah . . jujur padaku" Donghae mendesak Eunhyuk .

" itu" Eunhyuk menunjuk kolong lemari pakaiannya yang cukup besar. "aku membeli kasur lantai, aku tidur di lantai dan Ryeowook tidur di ranjangku. Kita tidak pernah satu ranjang Donghae – yaa " .

.

Donghae berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat ini juga . Kecemburuannya sudah naik sampai ubun ubun kepalanya, darahnya panas. Dia berusaha menekan emosinya untuk tidak menampar Eunhyuk dan mengatakan Eunhyuk bajingan pada kenyataannya Eunhyuk lebih terpuruk darinya .

Donghae bangun , beranjak keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk . " aku permisi sebentar " .

.

.

**GREP .**

.

.

" tunggu . . " Eunhyuk menahan pergelangan tangan Donghae cepat . Dia menarik Donghae untuk duduk dan terkejut saat mendapati wajah Donghae sudah basah akan air mata . " HEY ! ! " .

Eunhyuk mengusap air mata Donghae hati hati dengan ibu jarinya . Mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu singkat . " Maafkan aku hae –yaa " .

Eunhyuk menarik kepala Donghae dan mendekap anak itu dalam dalam . Mengutarakan maaf lewat kehangatan yang tidak bisa ia bagi dengan Donghae selama ini . Donghae tau dia terlalu egois dan memaksa Eunhyuk mencintainya .

.

Dia tau rasa itu sudah berubah, sudah bukan untuknya lagi .

Dia bahagia bisa memiliki Eunhyuk dalam jarak yang cukup singkat, dia sakit melihat Eunhyuk berpaling tapi dia jauh lebih sakit saat ia melihat Eunhyuk terpuruk karenanya . Karena keegoisannya.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk singgah di cafe sebentar setelah pulang dari apartemen Eunhyuk . Dia butuh latte untuk menenangkan pikirannya .

Donghae baru akan menempati tempat duduknya saat kembali dari kasir dengan segelas latte namun seseorang keluar dari toilet dan berlari terburu buru sehingga bertabrakan dengan Donghae dan menyebabkan lattenya tumpah . Dan itu sangat panas .

.

.

" YAAAK ! " .

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya setelah dua jam berkeliling di pinggiran Apgujung . Dia menemukan sebuah yayasan sosial seperti yang diceritakan Donghae tadi pagi . Hari sudah semakin sore, Eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di sebuah gedung yang tidak cukup besar namun disekitar gedung itu dikelilingi oleh taman dan disana – sangat banyak – orang orang aneh – maksudnya tidak normal – yang menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memuja . Tak jarang ada yang mengejar ngejar dirinya, ada juga yang mengatainya. Semuanya terasa absurd tapi Eunhyuk mencoba tidak peduli dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana dia bisa menanyakan kebereadaan seseorang .

.

Dia sangat bersyukur mengetahui fakta bahwa Donghae sudah bisa melepasnya pelan pelan, dan dia bersyukur, Donghae mau memberitahu sedikit informasi tentang keberadaan Ryeowook . Sebab dia yakin, jika dia bertanya pada ibunya, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah memberitahunya .

.

.

" permisi tuan " .

Seorang suster penjaga mendekatinya, sedikit membungkuk hormat sebagai formalitas . "ada yang bisa saya bantu? " .

" apa disini ada seorang pasien bernama Ryeowook ? " .

Suster tersebut memicingkan matanya . Kemudian membuka sebuah buku yang ia bawa sedari tadi , memeriksa apa ada nama Ryeowook di dalamnya . " Maaf tuan, apa bisa anda sebutkan marganya? Disini ada tiga Ryeowook" jelasnya .

Eunhyuk bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan ciri ciri Ryeowook . "dia seorang gadis bertubuh kecil, berusia sekitar 24 tahunan , rambutnya panjang . Dia dibawa kesini sekitar tiga hari yang lalu" .

Suster tersebut seperti mendapat jackpot . " apa yang kau maksud gadis yang selalu menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk? Oh jadi kau orangnya ? " .

Eunhyum tersenyum dan mengangguk . " ayo ikut saya" .

.

.

** [ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sampai disebuah ruangan yang sangat asing dan terpencil dari ruangan ruangan lainnya . Dia mendapati dirinya sudah melewati beberapa lorong dan koridor .

" aku sudah lelah sebenarnya jadi kami memutuskan untuk menempatkan dia disini " Suster mulai membuka kuncinya dan Eunhyuk terkejut mendapati Ryeowook diatas ranjang dengan kaki dan tangannya yang terikat .

.

" ASTAGA ! apa yang kau lakukan padanya! " Eunhyuk berteriak marah kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook .

.

" RENDAHKAN SUARAMU, TUAN" suster menghela nafas berat " dia tidak mau makan, selalu menghancurkan barang barang dan membuat keributan, kami bukan baby sitternya dan sudah tidak bisa menanganinya lagi jadi kuputuskan untuk meletakannya disini. Hari ini dia sudah menghabiskan suntikan ketiganya " .

Dahi Eunhyuk mengkerut . " suntikan? " .

" obat penenang " koresi sang suster .

Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya lagi . Ryeowook benar benar tertidur sekarang, ya walaupun dalam artian sedang dalam pengaruh obat penenang . " lepaskan semuanya, aku akan mengurus semua kekacauan yang dia perbuat dan membawanya pergi " .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Eunhyuk mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook yang tertidur di bangku penumpang . Ia tetap fokus pada kemudinya hanya saja ia sesekali melirik Ryeowook melalui kaca . Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana tubuh sekecil itu menerima banyak suntikan hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari . Ryeowook benar benar seperti orang gila jika ia terus menerus berada disana . Eunhyuk bisa menjaga Ryeowook jauh lebih baik daripada yang orang orang dari balik nama yayasan sosial itu lakukan pada Ryeowooknya .

.

" enghh . . " lenguh Ryeowook pelan sebelum dia benar benar membuka matanya .

.

.

" BERHENTI ! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI ! Eunhyuk . . . tolong aku hiks . . " .

.

.

* * *

**TBC aja deh .**

* * *

A/ N : Buat readers kurang ajarku, buat readers yang namanya ada sujatmiko (?) nya kuucapkan terimakasih karena review kalian ngebekas banget dan bisa bikin ngakak *plak* dan juga buat wiwi zordick yang namanya mirip ika zordick (?) entahlah mungkin kalian kembar (?) . Pokoknya untuk semua readers, siders, reviewers kuucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya dan minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian . Tapi aku welcome kok orangnya ^^ yok temenan sama aku *cium readers satu satu* . Nanti kita follow followan twitter sama add add an facebook aja ya? Liat di bio aja hehe . *JDUAK* .

Buat yang nanya masa lalu Ryeowook? Ryeowook bisa normal apa ngga? Kita liat aja di chap selanjutnya. Tapi kayaknya ini angst deh? *keceplosan* . REVIEW YOOO ! biar gajadi angst *plak* .

.

REVIEW YO SAYANG ! .


	6. Chapter 6

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

Eunwook GS, Donghae Namja.

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**DLDR ! .**

**Warning : NC inside .**

* * *

.

.

" BERHENTI ! " .

Eunhyuk benar benar memberhentikan kemudinya dan melihat Ryeowook yang bangun dan mulai tidak tenang . Ia mulai menggedor gedor kaca kemudi dan bersyukur Eunhyuk sudah mengunci pintunya . Eunhyuk melompat ke belakang, memeluk Ryeowook seerat yang ia bisa .

.

" LEPASKAN AKU ORANG JAHAT ! Hiks . . . LEPASKAN ! " Ryeowook terus berontak sekuat apapun Eunhyuk memeluknya . Pergelangannya terluka terkena cakaran Ryeowook . Eunhyuk tidak peduli ketika Ryeowook mulai memukulinya lagi , mencakar wajahnya dan kemudian melukai rahangnya . Ryeowook sangat kuat, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengimbangi pergerakannya .

.

" Ryeowook dengar aku! Ini Eunhyuk " Eunhyuk berteriak berlomba suaranya dengan Ryeowook namun anak itu tetap tidak bergeming .

Eunhyuk mencoba mendorong Ryeowook sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya anak itu berbaring di bawahnya dan dia menindih tubuh kecil Ryeowook . Eunhyuk menangkupkan kedua sisi tangannya ke pipi tirus gadis itu . " Ryeowook, ini aku. . . Eunhyuk . Lihat aku" .

Suara halus Eunhyuk menyapa pendengaran Ryeowook . Ryeowook bertanya dalam hati apa ini benar benar Eunhyuk atau hanya khalusinasinya dibawah obat penenang . Dia berulang kali melihat Eunhyuk tapi dalam wujud yang berbeda , dia tau dia masih sangat hafal bentuk wajah dan suara Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk berani bersumpah bahwa ia merindukan ini . Dia merindukan saat bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Ryeowook seperti sekarang . Mencium Ryeowook dengan sangat hati hati, menggumamkan secara nyata bahwa ini benar benar Eunhyuk, seseorang yang ia cari .

Ryeowook memeluk Eunhyuk seerat yang dia bisa, dia tidak melepaskan tautan bibir Eunhyuk , tidak berniat sama sekali , reflek yang bagus ketika Eunhyuk memperdalam ciumannya dan Ryeowook mulai meremas lembut rambut Eunhyuk .

Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk masih tau diri dan menyudahi cuman panasnya setelah oksigen menuntut dirinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih . Dia sedikit kaget, persediaan oksigen Ryeowook rupanya lebih banyak kali ini .

.

" kau suka? " Eunhyuk mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Ryeowook dan mengelap sedikt saliva disana . Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum . "Eunhyuk . . . " Ryeowook mulai mencubit cubit pipi Eunhyuk lagi . " Hihi . . . Eunhyuk " tawanya .

Eunhyuk senang fakta bahwa Ryeowook mulai percaya bahwa Eunhyuk benar benar Eunhyuk yang ada dihadapannya sekarang . Ia takut Ryeowook tidak mengenalinya lagi . Dia tau Ryeowook lebih dari dia tau dirinya sendiri . Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi saat menyadari bahwa waktu hanya memisahkan dirinya dan Ryeowook sementara, hanya sementara sampai semuanya menjadi jelas .

.

.

" Eunhyuk tidak boleh pergi lagi. Ryeowook tidak mau kembali kerumah " Ryeowook bergumam .

Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan menarik kepala Ryeowook untuk bersandar di bahunya "kenapa?" .

" Eunhyuk pergi, wanita tua datang dan Ryeowook pergi ke tempat aneh. Ryeowook tidak suka " jawabnya jujur . " ryeowook takut " tambahnya lagi .

Eunhyuk menangkap maksud Ryeowook dan mengerti sekarang, Ryeowook sedang menceritakan dimana ibunya datang dan membawa Ryeowook pergi . Dia benar benar merasa seperti seorang penjahat sekarang . Ingata Ryeowook sanga kuat, dan itu menyebabkan trahuma . " Eunhyuk tidak akan meninggalkan Ryeowook lagi. Eunhyuk janji " .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

;.

.

Eunhyuk sampai dirumah, menyalakan lampu tengah dan kemudian segera duduk di sofa untuk merenggangkan bahunya . Ryeowook terus mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk sambi memegang ujung baju Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk bangun dan beranjak ke dapur , tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Ryeowook menari bawah bajunya semakin kencang dan itu membuat leher Eunhyuk tercekik .

.

" ryeowook – ahh , kenapa kau mengikutiku terus? " .

Ryeowook menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Eunhyuk, dia juga tidak menjawab apapun .

Eunhyuk pasrah, melanjutkan aktivitasnya . Ia menaruh panci yang sudah berisikan air kemudian meletakannya diatas kompor . Eunhyuk berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah lemari makan, mengambil dua cangkir gelas dan satu toples coklat bubuk . Ryeowook terus mengekorinya , membuat Eunhyuk sedikit risih – walaupun dia sangat menyukai itu - dan ryeowook tidak pernah sedetikpun membiarkan ada jarak tercipta diantara dirinya dan Eunhyuk .

.

" Ryeowook – ahh, sini " Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk berdiri di sebelahnya . Menarik bahu Ryeowook agar anak itu berdiri di depannya. Satu tangannya mengarahkan tangan Ryeowook mengambil satu sendok gula dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menuang coklat bubuk .

" ini minuman kesukaanmu kan? Coba buat sendiri " Eunhyuk menginstruksikan pada Ryeowook . Dia mengambil teko air panas dan menuangkan airnya ke dalam cangkir. Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat ekspres bingung di wajah Ryeowook membuat anak itu tampak menggemaskan .

Ryeowook menggeleng . " Susah " ucapnya pada Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk terkikik geli . " kau tidak akan boleh minum ini sebelum kau bisa membuatnya " dan hari itu , hari dimana Ryeowook belajar membuat coklat panas untuk pertama kalinya .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

.

Donghae mendelik sebal ke arah ruang tengah tempat seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal, tidak jelas asal usulnya dan tiba tiba bertamu tanpa diundang sang pemilik rumah . Ia membuatkan satu gelas orange jus yang sangat nikmat . Donghae sempat berpikir akan menuang racun atau obat cuci perut misalnya, namun dia urungkan . Yang dia tau, namja yang belum 24 jam ia kenal saat kemarin ia di cafe dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun . Entahlah , dia bilang dia famous, kaya, whatever . Donghae tidak peduli hal hal semacam itu .

.

" Lama sekali membuatnya. Kau tau aku sudah kehausan !" Kyuhyun buru buru menyeruput orange jus buatan Donghae tanpa memperhatikan tatapan membunuh yang Donghae arahkan padanya .

" Kau ! sebenarnya apa tujuan kau datang kesini ! Dasar penguntit ! aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau bisa tau di apartemen mana aku tinggal karena aku yakin kau mengikutiku semalam !" .

Kyuhyun menggeleng geleng , hah . Pria manis di depannya ini bukan hanya cerewet tapi juga menyebalkan . " memarahi tamu yang sedang minum itu bukan etika yang bagus" Kemudian Kyuhyun meletakan gelas nya .

" Terserah! Jadi , apa tujuanmu datang ke sini! Cepat katakan ! " .

Kyuhyun menutup telinga saat Donghae membentaknya dengan suara sangat keras . Ia maju kemudian duduk di sebelah Donghae – benar benar tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka – dan itu cukup membuat Donghae risih . " Yak ! Mau ap – " .

" SSSST ! berisik " Kyuhyun membekap mulut Donghae dengan tangan kanannya . " kau. Bagaimana aku bisa bicara kalau daritadi kau marah marah terus" .

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya dan tangan kanannya menjauh dari bibir Donghae . " aku baru dua hari di seoul . Aku mencari kakak perempuanku yang hilang" Kyuhyun berucap sendu . "aku tidak tau harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi, aku tidak cukup mengenal seoul".

Donghae melirik sekilas kertas yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dari saku celananya , masih dalam posisi terlipat jadi Donghae tidak tau apa isinya . " Itu apa? " .

" ini brosur pencarian orang hilang. Disini ada foto kakakku" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae . Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menggegam tangan laki laki itu "Kumohon, bantu aku menemukan kakakku . Ya? " .

Donghae mendadak gugup . Entah karena apa yang pasti dekat dekat dengan Kyuhyun membuat dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa apa apa. Wajah Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan sekarang berganti menjadi wajah orang memelas, seperti anak anjing yang minta diberikan susu oleh majikannya .

.

" Hae – ahh " .

Suara Kyuhyun masuk ke pendengaran Donghae membuat pra bermata bayi itu terpaksa mengangguk. " Oke . Akan aku bantu. Boleh aku lihat Foto kakakmu? " .

.

Detik kemudian , ketika selebaran itu berpindah ke tangan Donghae, barulah ia menyadari bahwa orang yang di cari Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk .

.

.

" Ryeowook ! " .

.

.

.

[ Drabble Wookie ] .

.

.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya sambil menjepit poninya dengan jepitan lucu berbentuk jerapah . Membuat Ryeowook tampak sangat manis .

" Hayo .. sudah bisa menyisir rambut sendiri ya? " Goda Eunhyuk . Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk semangat . " Eum ! " .

" sini ! " Eunhyuk berbaring di ranjang dengan bantal bantal besar sebagai penyangga agar dia dapat bersandar. Ryeowook menaiki ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk . "apa? " .

" mau kubacakan buku cerita? Tentang kura kura." .

Ryeowook berubah cemburut. " Ryeowook suka sama jerapah, bukan kura kura" .

" disini juga ada jerapahnya loh " Eunhyuk menunjuk buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya, memperlihatkan gambar jerapah kepada Ryeowook membuat mata Ryeowook berkilah senang .

" Kalau begitu bacakan ceritanya untuk Ryeowook !" Ryeowook berteriak senang sementara Eunhyuk mengusap usap rambut Ryeowook . "Arra Arra" .

.

.

Eunhyuk sudah ketiga kalinya membaca cerita itu untuk Ryeowook . Dia menyesalkan kenapa buku itu sangat cepat sekali dibaca jadi cepat habis ceritanya sehingga Ryeowook yang memang tidak mudah bosan, menginginkan Eunhyuk untuk membacanya lagi . Ia melirik jam yang menempel di sudut dinding kamarnya . Sudah jam 12 malam tapi Ryeowook tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda untuk tidur. " Ryeowook tidak mengantuk? " .

Ryeowook menggeleng imut . " Ryeowook suka sama jerapah yang tinggi " gadis itu menunjuk gambar di halaman terakhir cerita Eunhyuk . Membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli lagi . " iya aku tau, tapi sekarang sudah malam. Ryeowook harus tidur" .

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi . "Tidak mau" .

Eunhyuk meletakkan buku ceritanya diatas meja disebelah kasurnya, kemudian menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu . "besok dilanjutkan lagi. Sekarang kau harus tidur" .

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi . Ketika bibir Eunhyuk menempel di keningnya, Ryeowook merasa itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan Ryeowook menginginkannya lagi . "Eunhyuk . ." .

" Hm? " .

Ryeowook menarik kepala Eunhyuk , kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium Eunhyuk sekilas. " hehehehe " kekehnya geli .

Eunhyuk melotot kaget . " Yak !" .

Ryeowook bangun, dan sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk lagi. Ia merasa bibir Eunhyuk sangat menyenangkan . kali ini bukan hanya mencium, dia menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk dan mengemutnya seperti anak kecil mengemut permen lolipop.

Eunhyuk sangat sangat kaget dengan perlakuan tiba tiba Ryeowook . Dia sudah berusaha menahan diri tapi kali ini Ryeowook benar benar memancing jiwa laki lakinya . Ia menahan tengkuk Ryeowook, merubah posisi menjadi dia diatas Ryeowook dan Ryeowook berbaring dibawahnya . Ryeowook masih terus mengemut bibirnya . Eunhyuk balas mengigit bibir Ryeowook, mendominasi pertarungan bibir dan lidah yang Ryeowook ciptakan . Satu tangannya menyanggah diri agar dia tidak membebani Ryeowook dan satu tangannya lagi merambat ke dalam piyama ungu Ryeowook, membela halus perut gadis itu tanpa pertahanan . Ryeowook mengerang protes saat tiba tiba Eunhyuk menjauhkan bibirnya karena kebutuhan oksigen , rupanya persediaan oksigen Ryeowook lebih banyak dari Eunhyuk heum? Agresif sekali .

" Eunhyuk ! Aku mau lagi " Ryeowook menahan kepala Eunhyuk dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Eunhyuk. Ada sensasi menyenangkan dan Ryeowook tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi dia sangat menyukai bibir Eunhyuk dan tangan Eunhyuk yang bermain di pusarnya. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskannya . Tidak, ini belum saatnya ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada Ryeowook .

" Ryeowook , aku takut menyakitimu." Eunhyuk membelai sisa saliva mereka yang tersisa diujung bibir Ryeowook . Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata sayu, dan muka memerah. Eunhyuk mati matian menahan nafsunya . Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini pada Ryeowook. Tidak boleh.

.

Ryeowook tidak peduli , bagi Ryeowook, Eunhyuk itu menyebalkan dan dia benar benar tidak suka kesenangannya di ganggu. Detik berikutnya, dia menarik kepala eunhyuk lagi ke bibirnya . Melumat bibir itu lagi . Jiwa setan Eunhyuk lebih mendominasi, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan perlakuan Eunhyuk pada bibirnya, tangan Eunhyuk mulai nakal membuka kancing piyama Ryeowook satu per satu . Hingga Ryeowook naked hanya menyisakan bra dan celana dalam berbentuk hati . Eunhyuk benar benar lepas kendali dan ia sudah tidak peduli. Ryeowook yang memulai semuanya .

.

.

Yang Eunhyuk tau, setelah apapun yang ia lakukan pada Ryeowook, ia berjanji tidak meninggalkan gadis mungilnya itu.

.

.

Tidak Lagi .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

Ryeowook membuka matanya saat menyadari siluet matahari pagi menerobos dinding kamar mereka . Tangannya terasa berat , tubuhnya juga terasa lengket . Ryeowook menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Eunhyuk tertidur di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya . Tubuh mereka yang tidak terbalut apapun hanya dilapisi oleh selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal . Ryeowook tersenyum saat dia mengingat kejadian semalam . Baginya itu benar benar menyenangkan saat Eunhyuk melakukan banyak hal pada tubuhnya . Ryeowook tidak tau itu apa yang jelas ia sangat senang , bahkan ia menginginkannya lagi .

.

" Hayo , sedang berpikir apa? " Eunhyuk melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook yang menguar bau air liurnya – karena perbuatan mereka semalam - .

" Aku mau lagi " Ryeowook menatap eunhyuk dengan mata kucingnya dan Eunhyuk melotot kaget.

" Kau ! kau kerasukan apa Ryeowook? Apa semalam kurang heum?" Eunhyuk melotot kaget dan detik berikutnya ia mengigit kecil hidung Ryeowook . "AW!".

" aku minta maaf karena semalam aku tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu padamu Ryeowook" lirih Eunhyuk . Ryeowook masih polos, dan dia tidak tau apapun . Dia hanya menyukai saat Eunhyuk mencium bibirnya. Tidak lebih . Tidak lebih dari yang Eunhyuk lakukan padanya semalam .

Ryeowook mencoba menerka nerka perkataan Eunhyuk barusan namun dia tidak bisa mengerti apapun perkataan Eunhyuk . "Tapi Ryeowook suka" .

Eunhyuk menggeleng . " Kita belum menikah. Tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti tadi malam" .

" Kalau begitu Eunhyuk harus menikah dengan Ryeowook. Kalau sudah menikah apa boleh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah sedih . " Eunhyuk? Kenapa menangis? Ryeowook nakal ya?" Ryeowook mengusap pelan air mata Eunhyuk yang tiba tiba keluar begitu saja .

.

" Tidak, hanya kelilipan . Ryeowook anak baik kok. "

Ryeowook menunduk sedih dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk . "Ryeowook tidak minta cium lagi deh. Eunhyuk jangan sedih ya?" .

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya . Dia menyadari satu hal. Dia sangat mencintai Ryeowook dan dia harus memperjuangakan gadis kecilnya itu.

Dia berjanji, dia tidak akan seperti laki laki bajingan yang meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya bersama Ryeowook dan menggengam tangan gadis kecilnya itu. Di depannya sudah ada sebuah rumah sederhana tempat ia dibesarkan . Di dalam rumah itu hanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik meskipun sudah memasuki usia 50 dan Eunhyuk biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu. Ryeowook melirik Eunhyuk tidak mengerti . Udara semakin dingin karena sudah pergantian musim. Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook sekilas, mengeratkan shall anak itu dan kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook . " aku harus memperjuangkanmu" .

.

Semua dimulai dari sini. Dari restu seorang ibu .

.

Eunhyuk akan memintanya walaupun sesulit apapun jalannya, dia harus mendapatkannya .

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC .**

* * *

Kecewa deh kemaren review dikit banget huhuhu emang tulisanku jelek banget ya? . Yaudahlah kalo kali ini reviewnya dikit juga apdetnya lama juga deh ugh .

Review Please .


	7. Chapter 7

_**Flashback .**_

_Ibu Eunhyuk baru saja akan menutup tokonya kemudian sebuah mobil alpahrd hitam terparkir di depan tokonya. Satu orang wanita paruh baya dan satu lagi pria bermata bayi itu turun dan datang menghampirinya. Ibu Eunhyuk meletakkan kursi lagi – yang sudah ia tumpuk bersama meja tadinya – agar si tamu bisa duduk ._

" _Oh, Nyonya Lee. Silahkan duduk" ._

_Ibu Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan kedua orang ini. Dia memperhatikan wajah sembab Donghae yang habis menangis dan wajah Nyonya Lee bergantian. Sesuatu pasti terjadi dan ini pasti menyangkut Eunhyuk, 'pikirnya' ._

_._

" _ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari malam malam begini? " Ibu Eunhyuk berkata ramah ._

" _Ibu. . . . aku dan Eunhyuk . . sudah berakhir " Donghae berjuang mengucapkan kata katanya. "aku menyakiti Eunhyuk, Ibu" ._

" _ssst , chagiya . Tidak seperti itu" Nyonya Lee merangkul anaknya dan kemudian mengusap usap punggung anaknya untuk meredakan tangisnya. "Aku merasa bersalah" ._

" _apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, Donghae-ahh?" ._

_Donghae menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya, menenangkan hatinya dulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat dadanya sesak lagi. Dia masih mencintai Eunhyuk tapi dia tidak mau Eunhyuk menderita karenanya. Dia tidak mau._

" _Eunhyuk sakit. Dan itu karena aku. Karena aku mengadukan kepada Ibu bahwa Eunhyuk membiarkan Ryeowook tinggal di apartemennya, kemudian ibu membawa Ryeowook pergi dan Eunhyuk mencari Ryeowook hingga sakit dan hampir mati. Aku menyakiti Eunhyuk, bu" Donghae menangis lagi dan menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Dia sudah berusaha untuk jadi orang jahat dengan memisahkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tapi dia salah. Justru dengan begini hatinya semakin sakit melihat Eunhyuk sakit._

_._

" _Maafkan anakku" sesal Ibu Eunhyuk . "aku sudah memberikan pengarahan padanya untuk tetap melihat kearahmu. Tapi aku sudah bilang, Eunhyuk itu keras kepala. Aku tidak tau bahwa dia berpaling secepat ini darimu hae-ahh. Aku merasa bersalah" . Ibu Eunhyuk bersimpuh di depan Nyonya Lee. _

" _apa yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk ommunim?, bangun... bangun ... " Nyonya Lee menarik tangannya dari Donghae kemudian mengangkat bahu Ibu Eunhyuk untuk bangun. "kau tidak bersalah. Ini semua memang sudah kehendak Tuhan. Anakmu normal, dia mencintai perempuan. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah memaksa Eunhyuk mencintai anakku" ._

_Ibu Eunhyuk menangis, kemudian menggeleng . " tidak, aku yang salah" Ibu Eunhyuk berlari ke meja kasir dan megeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah kolongnya. Sebuah map yang didalamnya ada sebuah surat. "ini, aku tau aku egois. Mengorbankan anakku demi sebuah toko. Sekarang , ini semua kuserahkan kembali padamu" ._

_Nyonya Lee mengernyit. " apa maksudmu? "._

"_kau adalah penanam saham terbesar di toko rotiku, sekalipun aku pemiliknya . tanpa bantuanmu, toko rotiku tidak akan sebesar ini. Perjanjian awal kita adalah menikahkan kedua anak kita kemudian toko ini menjadi milikku. Tapi ternyata kejadiannya seperti ini. Aku benar benar tidak bisa mencegah apapun. . .. " ._

_._

" _Berhenti dengan omong kosongmu itu" Nyonya Lee mengambil kertas di dalam Map biru itu. " Kontrak bodoh ini?" Kemudian Nyonya Lee merobek habis kertasnya . Tanpa sisa._

_._

_._

" _Nyonya lee . . . " ._

_._

_._

_._

" _kita adalah keluarga . Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Eunhyuk anakku juga, kenapa harus ada perjanjian bodoh ini? " ._

_._

_Donghae tersenyum walaupun air matanya terus mengalir. Ia sudah membuat kesepakatan ini dengan ibunya. Biarpun dia tidak jadi menikah dengan Donghae, apapun yang terjadi semuanya tidak akan ada yang berubah. Ibu Donghae benar benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak menarik semua sahamnya ._

_._

_._

" _Maafkan aku untuk segala keegoisanku, Ibu" ._

_._

_._

_Dan semuanya berakhir disini dengan kehangatan. _

_Tidak ada kebohongan lagi. _

_Tidak ada tangis pemaksaan lagi._

_Tidak ada perjanjian bodoh lagi. _

_Tidak ada perseteruan._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae lagi._

_Hanya ada Donghae ._

.

.

.

* * *

**You .**

**Cast : **Eunwook/Eunhae .

Eunwook GS, Donghae Namja.

**Summarry : **" cinta itu bukan karena dia berbeda ataupun aku terlalu luar biasa mencintainya , cinta itu hanya sebuah kata sederhana . Sebuah kata tanda bukti bahwa kami . . . . saling mencintai "

SECOND CRACKPAIR from DRABLLE WOOKIE .

Special for my eonnie from Yogyakarta , Elis Etwina .

**DLDR ! .**

* * *

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk merasa dirinya sedang ditelanjangi kemudian akan disiksa atau dibunuh. Melihat tatapan ibunya , dia tidak sanggup. Ia meremas pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya. Saat ini, dia sedang duduk di ruang keluarga , dihadapan ibunya tentu saja. Gadis kecil disebelahnya hanya diam tidak mengerti, tapi melihat wajah ibu Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut. Dia ingat wajah itu, wajah yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat menyeramkan bagi Ryeowook .

.

" jadi . . untuk apa kau membawa gadis ini kemari? " Ibu Eunhyuk memulai dengan nada suaranya yang paling dingin .

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya , memantapkan diri untuk menatap ibunya. Demi Ryeowook. " aku mencintainya ibu" .

" aku tau. Dan aku tidak tanya itu , Lee Hyuk Jae " .

Nyali Eunhyuk tiba tiba menciut mendengar ibunya memanggil nama lengkapnya. Dia ingin sekali memutar waktu kemudian berpikir lagi apakah dia harus meminta restu ibunya atau membawa Ryeowook saja kemudian kawin lari? Tidak. Itu ide yang sangat buruk.

" Ibu sudah tau semuanya. Donghae bercerita pada ibu" . Ibu eunhyuk menarik nafas sejenak. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi hanya saja ia tidak memprediksi secepat ini. Eunhyuk datang terlalu cepat.

" Ibu, aku meminta restumu" Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook, kemudian bersimpuh di depan ibunya dan mencium lutut kaki ibunya. "bu, aku mencintai Ryeowook. Aku ingin gadis ini yang menemaniku , menjalani semua waktu bersamaku. Aku ingin dia . . . menjadi istriku" .

.

Ibu Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal kecil sofa yang entah sejak kapan ada dalam genggaman tangannya, menggambarkan perasaan takut dan Ibu Eunhyuk tau itu .

" Ibu tidak bisa " .

Eunhyuk tercekat , ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik sekarang . " waeyo?"  
Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ibunya sekali lagi. Ia harus tau alasannya.

" dia berbeda Eunhyuk. Kau anak laki laki ibu satu satunya. Ibu tidak tau siapa wanita yang berada di hadapan ibu sekarang. Siapa orangtuanya? Darimana dia berasal? Apakah kau sudah berpikir jernih dengan menikahi gadis berbeda dengan asal usul tidak jelas?". Ibu Eunhyuk berjuang dengan kata katanya. Dengan makna tersembunyi tentu saja dan Eunhyuk tidak akan tau gambaran masa depan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

.

" aku akan mencaritaunya nanti" .

"nanti?" Ibu Eunhyuk mengernyit . "ibu tidak butuh semua janji dan perkataanmu. Tarik semua perkataanmu. Kau tidak mencintai Ryeowook, Eunhyuk. Ini hanya nafsu sesaat".

.

" Ibu . .. . " Eunhyuk merengek, ia tidak terima perkataan ibunya meskipun ia menolak.

.

" sesuatu pasti terjadi sehingga kau menginginkan untuk menikahi Ryeowook , iyakan?".

.

.

Eunhyuk memilih untuk mati sekarang. Kenapa kata kata ibunya sangat menusuk? Apa perilakunya menggambarkan nafsu untuk memiliki Ryeowook? Atau dia hanya ketakutan?.

.

" ibu sudah menjadi ibumu selama 26 tahun. Ibu tau siapa kau, Ibu tau kau mana yang merupakan sebuah kejujuran dan mana yang merupakan kebohongan yang di tutup tutupi. Ibu tau semuanya Hyukjae-ahh " .

.

.

" Ibu... " .

.

.

" Berhenti merengek pada Ibu. Jika kau mencintainya, buktikan" .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

Laki laki berambut blonde pirang itu berlari lari cepat sambil menggeret kopernya. Pesawatnya akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Dalam hatinya menjerit. Dia tidak ingin pergi secepat ini, meninggalkan korea. Meninggalkan gadis istimewanya bersama ibunya. Tapi ini demi masa depannya bersama Ryeowook . Dia harus membuktikannya. Dia harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang, dan dia harus memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan entah apa itu, kira kira begitulah keinginan ibunya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya memberikan restu padanya tanpa kata kata , melainkan perbuatannya sendiri.

.

.

" _jika kau ingin restu ibu, maka buatlah ibu merestuimu dengan Ryeowook. Kembalilah saat kau sudah menjadi seorang laki laki dewasa dan mandiri. Bukan merengek pada ibu seperti ini" _

.

.

.

" Ryeowook . Tunggu aku !" .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

.

Ryeowook memperhatikan bukunya baik baik. Disitu ada sebuah gambar binatang dan ada beberapa deret huruf yang merangkai menjadi sebuah kata . Menggambarkan bahwa kata itu adalah gambar yang ia lihat .

" J . ... E... R...A...P...A...H . JE-RA-PAH " Eja Ryeowook sukses. Dia memperhatikan gambar binatang berleher panjang kesukaannya. Matanya berbinar cerah.

Ibu Eunhyuk mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya, tersenyum saat melihat gadis kecil yang duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku abjad yang kemarin ia berikan dipelajari oleh Ryeowook. Dia dulu sangat menginginkan anak perempuan setelah Eunhyuk lahir, namun Tuhan berkata lain dengan mengambil Ayah Eunhyuk untuk tinggal di sisi – Nya . Melihat Ryeowook seperti ini, dia merasa bahagia. Seperti memiliki anak perempuan lagi.

.

" sudah selesai belajarnya?" Ibu Eunhyuk datang menghampiri sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook . "Eum !" ucap Ryeowook senang. " Jerapah " serunya lagi.

" wah, anak ibu pintar ya?" sahut Ibu Eunhyuk memuji membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. "Sekarang Ryeowook mau makan apa? Hari sudah siang" .

.

Mata Ryeowook berubah sedih . " Ryeowook tidak mau makan. Ryeowook mau Eunhyuk" ucap gadis itu. Ibu Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook dengan sayang "Eunhyuk sedang belajar, Nanti dia akan pulang" .

Ryeowook menggeleng . "Ryeowook mau Eunhyuk sekarang" rengeknya. Air mata mulai meluncur dari pipinya . "Ryeowook tidak mau Ibu".

Ibu Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya saat dirasa bahunya basah akan air mata Ryeowook. "Ibu sayang sama Ryeowook. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, kenapa tidak mau Ibu?" .

.

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi. "Ibu memukul Ryeowook, ryeowook tidur sendiri, gelap, dan ada petir. Ryeowook takut petir" .

Ibu Eunhyuk kaget saat mendengar penuturan Ryeowook, tapi dia yakin itu bukan dirinya. Mungkin masa lalu Ryeowook? .

.

" Ibu yang ini. . " Ibu Eunhyuk menghapus air mata Ryeowook, menggengam tangan Ryeowook lembut dan kemudian mengarahkan tangan kecil itu ke dadanya. "Ibu yang baik, ibu yang sayang dengan Ryeowook, tidak memukul Ryeowook" .

Ryeowook berhenti menangis, matanya berbinar cerah. "Benarkah?" .

" ya, tentu saja".

.

Pelukan seperti ini yang mereka rindukan. Di satu sisi, Ibu Eunhyuk senang dengan kondisi Ryeowook yang seperti ini, dia jadi bisa belajar banyak hal seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Mulai dari mengajari Ryeowook ini itu, semuanya dimulai dari nol dan dia sangat menyukai itu. Seperti dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang baru menginjak usia tiga tahun. Di sisi lain, Ryeowook merasa tidak takut lagi . Dia tidak bilang bahwa dia mengingat masa lalunya, dia hanya menyimpan beberapa kenangan buruk bersama ibunya – yang suka memukul – seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi tidak dengan Ibu Eunhyuk. Ibu Eunhyuk sangat hangat, dan Ryeowook menyukai ini.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari keempat nya dia menyebarkan setumpuk selembaran dengan tulisan 'DICARI ORANG HILANG' ke berbagai tempat. Cafe,kantor, pusat kota, kepolisian, rumah sakit, dan tempat umum lainnya tak luput dari jangkauannya. Tapi sampai sekarang nihil, belum ada laporan yang ia terima tentang keberadaan kakaknya.

Laki laki bersurai coklat itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal. Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian seorang diseberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

" Hae-ahh , bisa kita bertemu? " .

.

.

.

Donghae baru saja masuk ke sebuah cafe terkenal bernama Mouse Rabbit dan menemukan seseorang yang menggangu aktivitasnya diujung sana sedang membaca majalah dan disuguhkan oleh secangkir coklat panas di depannya. Benar benar hidup yang damai. Dia ingin sekali mencabik cabik orang itu, demi Tuhan baru kali ini dia bolos satu hari kuliah – walaupun dia sering melakukannya dengan Eunhyuk dulu – hanya demi orang asing . Menyebalkan .

.

" Sudah datang rupanya " Kyuhyun meletakan korannya, memandang orang dihadapannya yang terduduk kesal, wajah cemberut, mata berkilat marah yang entah kenapa terasa lucu bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak pantas untuk disebut wajah seorang pria, lebih mirip wajah balita yang marah karena tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Jangan memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu. Kau tau aku ganjil kan? Jangan sampai aku tertarik padamu, Loh ~" godanya dengan suara dibuat buat.

" Maaf, a-aku tidak p-punya banyak waktu" sahut Donghae gugup dan membuang muka. Kenapa sih selain menyebalkan, pria di depannya ini juga tukang gombal.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan kakakku?" .

Donghae berubah takut, kemudian dia menggeleng . "tidak" . Sebenarnya dia sudah ke apartemen Eunhyuk,tapi tidak mendapati mantan kekasihnya disana. Dia juga sudah bertanya pada Ibu Eunhyuk, mendapat informasi bahwa Eunhyuk melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negri dan dia tau itu. Ryeowook tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dia berpikir, karena tidak ingin ibunya tau dia kembali bersama Ryeowook lagi setelah meninggalkannya, mungkinkah Eunhyuk kabur keluar negri dan membawa Ryeowook? .

.

" Hei !" Kyuhyun mencolek pipi Donghae . "Jangan melamun" .

" M-Maaf" . Donghae merasa bersalah sekarang. Setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekali lagi, dia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang karena terus terusan mencari Ryeowook. Pria itu jadi kurang tidur, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kantung hitam melingkar jelas di bawah kelopak mata Kyuhyun .

.

.

Apa mungkin Eunhyuk pergi membawa Ryeowook? .

.

.

" kau benar benar minta kucium ya?" Kyuhyun berkata memperhatikan Donghae sekali lagi. Dan anak itu melamun lagi. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Donghae .

.

.

'Cup' .

.

.

.

" YAK !" .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

Ibu Eunhyuk tidur bersandar di kepala ranjang, tangan kirinya dibuat alas bantal oleh seorang gadis kecil bernama Ryeowook sementara tangan kananya memegang sebuah selembaran 'pencarian orang hilang' yang ia temukan di pasar dua hari lalu.

Dia mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang sama persis dengan wajah yang ada pada selebaran itu dan dia tau, keluarga Ryeowook mulai sibuk mencari gadis manis itu. Ibu Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah kecil Ryeowook sekali lagi. Hidung kecilnya, mata besarnya dan bibir tipisnya serta rambut panjangnya yang halus, tidurnya damai seperti bayi, Ibu Eunhyuk sangat menyukai wajah ini. Apa dia rela mengembalikan anak ini kepada orangtuanya? Bukankah dia tau kalau Ibu Ryeowook itu suka menyiksa anaknya? Dia tidak rela jika anak ini kembali lagi menangis. Ibu Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

.

" maafkan ibu tidak memberitahu keberadaanmu sayang. Ibu takut kau menangis lagi".

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Donghae duduk di halte bus bersama Kyuhyun sambil menunggu bus mereka datang. Dia memijit mijit kakinya yang pegal karena membantu Kyuhyun mencari ryeowook.

.

" Kau lelah ya? Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Donghae, membantu Donghae memijat kakinya. " Mau apa kau? " .

Kyuhyun diam tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan acaranya memijit kaki Donghae. Donghae mendengus sebal, tapi dia juga tidak menolak. Seharian ini dia sangat lelah.

.

.

" Oh iya Kyu, ngomong ngomong, kenapa Ryeowook bisa hilang? Aku belum tau alasannya sampai sekarang. Bodohnya. . . " ucap Donghae membodohi diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun berhenti memijit kaki Donghae saat dirasa cukup . " apa kau mau tau soal Ryeowook? ".

" Tentu saja ! aku hanya ingin tau saja" Donghae berbohong menutupi kegugupannya.

.

Kyuhyun menerawang langit dengan pandangan sendu. "Ryeowook tinggal bersama Ayah disini sementara aku bersama Ibu di Gwangju" .

.

" kenapa bisa?" .

.

" orangtua kami bercerai. Ibu membawaku dan Ayah membawa Ryeowook. Ibu sangat tidak menyukai Ryeowook, saat belum bercerai dengan ayah dan kami tinggal satu rumah, Ibu sering memukuli Ryeowook dengan kayu karena anak itu nakal, cengeng, dan selalu merepotkan. Kau tau? Dia suka pup di celana " Kyuhyun berucap cengengesan mengundang tatapan prihatin dari Donghae.

" kasihan sekali kakakkmu" . Donghae jadi merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook . "lalu?" .

"lalu kemudian ibuku minta cerai karena dia kesal dengan ayahku yang sakit sakitan. Ibu membuatkan surat cerai dan menyuruh ayah menandatanganinya. Setelah selesai, Ibu membawaku ke Gwangju dan meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama ayah disini. Kejam sekali" Kyuhyun tidak sadar setitik air mata lolos dari kedua kelopak matanya .

" Ini " Donghae menyodorkan sapu tangannya . " yang sabar kyuhyun, aku tidak tau hidupmu serumit itu." .

" tidak apa apa" Kyuhyun menghapus sebentar air matanya, mengulas senyum sekilas untuk Donghae. "sebenarnya aku sangat ingin tinggal disini, menjaga ayah dan menemani Ryeowook. Tapi ibu benar benar keras kepala. Aku berumur sembilan tahun saat Ibu membawaku ke Gwangju jadi aku tidak bisa melawan, hanya bisa menangis" kekehnya kecil.

Donghae melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan bus mereka belum datang, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook setelah kalian pergi? " .

.

" Ibu menikah dengan seorang Pria pengusaha tekstil terbesar di Gwangju . Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook dan ayah setelah aku meninggalkan mereka, yang jelas setelah bertahun tahun aku mencari mereka, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ayah meninggal dan Ryeowook menghilang. Selama itulah aku mencari Ryeowook. Aku benar benar dalam perasaan yang hancur. Aku tidak tau kakakku masih hidup atau sudah mati, dia berada dimana, apa dia baik baik saja, sampai sekarang" .

Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, guna menenangkan pria bersurai coklat itu. "kau pasti sangat kesakitan. Aku benar benar merasa bersalah jika sampai kita tidak menemukan Ryeowook" gumam Donghae lagi. "Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan Ryeowook untukmu" batin Donghae .

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya , kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Donghae sementara tangan Donghae mengelus rambut nya lembut. Donghae sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Dia yang awalnya benci dengan Ryeowook, entah kenapa kebencian itu meluap begitu saja. " lalu bagaimana ibumu? Apa dia akan membuang Ryeowook setelah kita berhasil menemukannya? ".

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

" Ibuku baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu, dan aku benar benar memutuskan kontak dengan ayah tiriku. Fokus mencari Ryeowook. Hanya dia yang aku punya satu satunya" .

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC .**

* * *

Yang minta masa lalu Ryeowook? Tuh saya kasih.

Yang minta Ryeowook dibikin normal? Gatau deh .

Yang minta FF lain dilanjutkan? Satu satu ya, saya lagi sibuk banget sama grup dance saya hahaha .

Hanya segini yang bisa saya tulis diantara review yang semakin sedikit dan mood yang semakin buruk. Terimakasih untuk semua reviewers yang dengan baik hati mau meninggalkan Review. Maafkan saya tidak bisa membalas kalian satu persatu. Tapi saya selalu baca review kalian kok. Yang kritik ataupun mau ngasih saran saya juga boleh dari review karena saya selalu membaca review. Mungkin akan tamat 2 chapter lagi? .

**Silahkan liat bio saya untuk liat dimana kalian bisa kasih masukan? Lewat mention atau facebook mungkin? Hehehehe .**


End file.
